Descendants of Destiny
by Xigo
Summary: A princess of a distant land is livid of her love's death, and the descendants of the original Link, Zelda, Mirren (Link's little brother) the new Sages and all their friends must stop her wrath as Zelda's long lost brother seeks vengence on them...
1. Prologue The Legacy Lives On

Descendants of Destiny~ By LittleLink *Mirren*  
  
Author's Notes: Well, after battling some massive writers' block, I'm going back to another Zelda fic. Let me explain how this fic works. If it were in a timeline, it would take place years after the Link's Little Brother series. Actually decades is more like it, and by that I mean *many decades*. With this, we do not have the original Link, Zelda and Mirren, instead we have the descendants of them. They all look nearly exactly alike the others, and now have new friends similar to Taursus and Nepsana and Mardera. There's a ton to explain, but I won't waste me time on it here in the Author's Notes, instead the prologue shall do that, but one quick thing. Mirren's thirteen in this one, but ranging from somewhere between four foot ten and five foot one this time. And finally remember that this Hyrule is different form the game. It is bigger, vast and with new places in it, also they are in different areas, and scattered. Also lemme just say that you don't need to read my other fics to read this, just understand that the original Mirren was the original Link's little brother.  
  
I'm dedicating this to all of my friends. Not all of them have supported me in my fics, but just them always being there for me and being true buddies is something I believe deserves a dedication to them. They're all so great to me, and I feel like I'm the luckiest kid in the world at times. Amanda, Victoria, Natalie, Charlie, Giuseppe, John P, Anthony, Corey, Kyle, Mike, Jon G and Alex....thanks all of you, you're easily the most important people in my life...  
  
One very important person I'd like to dedicate this to is the right now I believe 22 Diana Koch. Now even though I don't know her and never once talked to her, she's easily probably the most important reason for why I began Zelda fic writing. One night I read her Zelda story "Child of Destiny" on The Odyssey of Hyrule, and I sat there all night and just read. I have to say, it was the absolute greatest Zelda fic I've ever read in my entire life. It was just so good and I couldn't stop, she wrote that story perfectly, it was the most incredible story I had ever read. And after reading it, it inspired me so much that I decided to start writing my fics. It was so good that I still think it's better than Link's Little Brother and Mirren's Final Battle. But my goal for this fic, is to make it better than hers. Thank you Diana, because of your wonderful "Child of Destiny" I've started writing my great Zelda fics, and enjoy something more than anything in my life.....  
  
Finally, I'm dedicating this to all of my buds from the Zelda Unvierse.net forums. The ones I really good buds with, Princess Zelda123, Jango, Irish Samurai, shike77. And the ones I'll just talk to every so often, Merchant, Mercutio, Nénuë, andi, and all the others. You guys are the most important for me when I comes to writing my fics, Because of you all and your great support of my stories, I continue writing them with such passion and make them even better. You're all almost like real friends to me, because of the many great times I've had with you and how you're all so great to me. My battle school, when so many of you wished me happy birthday to me, The ZU Awards now, when I first came here, all the threads I've made in the forums and all the ones I've joined, all my battles in the Battle Arena, the crazy Hottest Female thread, my times in the Farore Clan, and all the others!! Thanks all of you~ Princess Zelda123, Nova Dragon, Jango, Ansem, shike77, Kishin, Mercutio, PrinceJake, Lengis, Mgame88, Ascius, The Merchant, Kokiri Kid, Frodo, Bahamut, OKO, Ryoko, Lioness, Windwaker, AJ, Lady Zansatsu, windwakinfool, Haku, SearanoX, Zelda_Tetra, Xx Tenkawa xX, e_elert, AJ, Wumpi Chan, Arha, Big Bro Davidia, Malony, Nénuë, sadida, and especially my adopted older bro Irish Samurai.....thank you all for my wonderful memories here at ZU.....this fic is especially dedicated to you all........  
  
Prologue- The Legacy Lives On...  
  
There once was a group of three people who lived within the land of Hyrule at some of it's earliest times. These three people were the bravest ever to be known, all containing great power and fortitude. The one was a beautiful young princess, the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom. Another was a young man with an ardent sense of righteousness, the holder of the Triforce of Courage. The final, was a young boy named Mirren, the holder of the Triforce of Justice. These three were the legendary Zelda, Link and Mirren...  
  
Link had gained the title of the Hero of Time when he saved Zelda and defeated the wicked Ganondorf with her help to save the land. Years later, he was united with his long lost little brother Mirren, and together alongside their friends saved Hyrule from terrible monsters. The child Mirren also managed to defeat Ganondorf and his sister Emralda in three grueling battles to rescue his friends and save Hyrule from an evil greater than human imagination. These three Hylians were like family, close to each other and greatly fond of each other. Over the decades that tumbled by, their families created the three people that were their descendants- and almost incarnations of them.  
  
In the new Hyrule, south from the land of Herlassia, the gorgeous Hyrule Castle still stood. Used for all this time, it still housed the royal family and all who dwelled within it. The three descendants of the legendary heroes were three of these many people. The descendant of the Hero of Time, also named Link, had been living in here for many years. His little brother Mirren, the descendant of the original Mirren, lived here too, though sadly very shortly after he was born, the brothers' mother died. While this horrible tragedy came about, Link had been out adventuring the land, and he would not return for another year or two. The new princess Zelda, who was the descendant of the first princess Zelda, had been living also in the castle since was born. Unfortunately, another horrid tradegy struck over the years. When she was about twelve, her mother died of an illness. This hurt her emotionally very much, and when she was about seventeen then, her father passed on. The losing of her parents hurt her very much, though luckily, through her best friend Link and her life time assistant and advisor, slowly she healed.  
  
Her assistant and foster-mother almost was a strong, big woman named Impa. Tough on the outside and a great warrior was she, but on the inside she had a soft heart and a caring mind. This Impa was actually the descendant of the original Impa, the Sage of Shadow. With the decades coming by, incarnations of the original sages were made. Another Goron named Darunia was born, another Kokiri girl named Saria was born, another female Zora named Ruto was born, another Gerudo woman named Nabooru was born, and another wise man named Rauru was born. All new beings, though looking exactly the same as the originals. As their ancestors, they were great friends to the new Link, Zelda and Mirren, and their friends. Likewise, they were also the Sages their ancestors were, the guardians of the mystical temples that still stood within Hyrule. While they knew it, nobody else did.  
  
Within this new Hyrule, certain aspects from the one decades ago were still around. The Kokiri Forest, the Kokiri Children, the Temple of Time Death Mountain, the Gorons, Kakariko Village, Zora's Domain, the Zora, Terlon Forest, the Hyrule Sea, the Gerudo, the Gerudo Valley and Desert Wasteland, all still around along with every other area of the original Hyrule. Another Lon Lon Ranch still thrived, worked by descendants of the first workers- Talon, Ingo, Malon and Teerlis. Many of the monsters that roamed the lands back then were still around, though when things got out of hand, Link was always there to stop it and save everyone.  
  
So far over the years, the new Link, Zelda and Mirren were all great friends. They had gained great friendships among each other- some deeper affections than just friendship. Within Hyrule Castle, Zelda, Link and Mirren lived with their friends in peace. The new Impa was one of them along with Alsay, a young girl about Zelda's age *which was 23, the same with Link, while Mirren was 13* and the descendant of Nepsana. She looked similar to her, though a bit more beautiful and a much more elegant appearance. The other was a Minotaur named Tarsuss, the descendant of Taursus. All over this new land were other descendants and legacies and aspects from the Hyrule decades ago- truly this kingdom was just as before... 


	2. Chapter 1 A Tranquil Life

Wow...a _review_...Well, thanks for that, finally _someone_ here's chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Tranquil Life  
  
The very insipid rays of light from the dawn sun gleamed upon the peaceful land of Hyrule. The lights glimmered upon the boy's face, and within a few seconds he began to stir. Mirren's hazel eyes slowly began to open. It was time now that his slumber ended, and that the boy began a new day. He groaned a bit, and sat up against the bed board. Mirren yawned, and stretched his arms. Once he had done that, he threw the snug, comfortable covers and hopped out of bed. The boy slipped on some fresh socks, and then took off his turtleneck and pants. He threw on some fresh ones, though they like normal they were the same; brown adventuring pants and a green turtleneck –just as his ancestor wore. Mirren then put his rather small feet into his boots, and tied them up tight. After that then, he went over to his mirror, and with only a couple strokes of his hands, his dirty blonde hair was perfect. The child smiled at his reflection, and walked out of his room and to the feast hall for breakfast. Right now he could smell the aroma of fresh pancakes, and new who was making them; Zelda.  
  
It was funny, in a way, it almost felt like he was beginning to develop somewhat of a crush on her. While he did like her a lot, and found her rather beautiful, it was although he only liked her as more than a great friend or big sister. Perhaps a young boyish crush really was coming along...just as it had been done with the first Mirren decades ago...  
  
Within a few more minutes, Mirren finally found himself within the empty feast hall, and could smell that delicious scent of the pancakes. He took one whiff of the air, and his eyes lit up. "Wooo those things smell good!!" he exclaimed. Zelda peeped her head out of the one window to the kitchen, and smiled at Mirren.  
  
"Oh hi Mirren! Glad to see you're finally here. Sit down I've got a couple pancakes already for ya!" she said. Mirren smiled back and nodded.  
  
"Awesome!" he yelled, and plopped down onto one of the chairs. Zelda then walked out of the kitchen with a plate covered in two large pancakes, and set it down before Mirren where he sat.  
  
"There ya go, and I know you like Strawberry Syrup on your pancakes so I can just set this down....." Mirren's eyes lit up again the second he saw Zelda place a little carafe of the delicious strawberry syrup he liked so, and felt like this'd be probably one of the best breakfasts he had at Hyrule Castle. He poured a good amount onto his steaming pancakes, and then cut off a nice piece of one with his fork. He put it in his mouth, and his face lit up like a fire. Zelda chuckled a little and sat down across the table from him as Mirren swallowed the piece. This new Zelda looked exactly like the one from decades ago. Her eyes a gorgeous blue, and the most beautiful face in all of Hyrule. Her dirty blonde hair flowed down to the middle of her back, and the rest of her body was as scenic as could be. She also wore similar dresses too like the original one, ones that basically were the same except with some different color patterns. Right now she was wearing her lavender one, and simply adding the long white arm gloves- she literally looked like a copy form the first Zelda.  
  
"Holy cow that was delicious!! Man Zelda these are the greatest things you've ever made!!" she exclaimed. Zelda now laughed, and Mirren cut off another piece and stuffed his mouth full with it. Zelda patted him on the head.  
  
"Thanks Mirren, I'll make these more often then!" she replied. She watched as Mirren wolfed down more pieces, and laughed again a bit. "You're so funny Mirren!" Mirren stopped ripping off pieces with his fork, and gave Zelda his young little boy smile. She smiled back, and just then the doors opened to the feast hall and Link walked in. He instantly saw Zelda stroking Mirren's head, and his little brother engorging himself. The second he did, he gave that stony expression.  
  
"Alright Zelda, there better be more pancakes for me or I'll think Mirren's your favorite of us two!" he yelled. Zelda laughed again, and looked over at Link.  
  
"What if he is?" she asked. Instantly Mirren's eyes widened, and his face went red. Link gave that stony expression again. Zelda burst out into laughter, and laughed to her heart content of the joke. After a few moments, Link actually joined in, and eventually, Mirren did too. They laughed and laughed, so much that once they finished Zelda actually had tears in her eyes. Link walked over to the table, and sat down next to Mirren.  
  
"Man those pancakes look delicious hit me!" he exclaimed spinning his plate vertically with his hands. Zelda chuckled a bit, and nodded as she smiled.  
  
"Let me just get a few from the kitchens so when everyone else comes down they can just take one" she replied, and walked off to the kitchens. Link smiled as he sat, and then looked down at Mirren, who still was eating away at his pancakes. Like Zelda and Mirren, the new Link looked almost identical to the original. His eyes were the same, his face, his ears, his body, and his blonde hair evenwhich stayed the same hairstyle as the one before, and the new Mirren had hair similar to that, only in a dirty blonde color. Likewise he wore the same white tights, and the green tunic. The only thing that made him look different was that he rarely wore the hat the original Link wore!  
  
"God you love those things dontcha?" he asked with a smile. Mirren looked up at his older brother as he swallowed down a big piece, and smiled as he nodded rapidly. Link smiled back at him, and messed up his hair affectionately. "Heh, not surprised, ya probably got my stomach after all...." Mirren stopped eating for a second, and looked up at Link a bit perplexed.  
  
"Whata mean by that?" he inquired. Link grinned, and as Zelda finally came by with a plate of pancakes, the Hero of Time cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Watch..." he said, and the second Zelda placed the platter down he threw on a good deal of maple syrup from a carafe and began inhaling the pancakes. Piece by piece he cut up went flying into his mouth and soon swallowed down into the inner regions of his intestinal system. Mirren sat wide-eyed as his brother wolfed the pancakes down.  
  
"Wow....Zelda isn't that....somethin' else..." he stated almost seeming traumatized. Zelda rolled her eyes.  
  
"Believe me Mirren I've seen Link's gluttony so much by now that it no longer astonishes me...." She replied, "yet I still love the heck outta him..." Link gulped down another piece and smiled.  
  
"Ya dang right you still love me!" he exclaimed, "how can ya _not_ love me and Mirren!?" Zelda smirked.  
  
"Well Mirren's rather hard to answer but you're pretty easy...." Mirren instantly burst out laughing, and Zelda giggled as Link's face went blank from shock of the slight insult.


	3. Chapter 2 Brotherly Hate

Wow...is there _anyone_ who can give a review? Is this really really that unpopular? OO;;;

**Chapter 2: Brotherly Hate  
**  
Later that night, a horrid storm began to punish the land. By the seconds trillions of raindrops poured upon the land, and constantly did lightning bolts rip through the black sky. It storm was even worse on the Hyrule Sea though. Here the winds were strong enough to blow away birds and some fish, even terrible enough to knock grown men off their feet. The rain was horrendous. It came down on the sea like falling leaves off a tree in autumn, and if you stood outside in it for a mere four seconds, you'd be soaked. The waves were huge on the stormy night. Big enough to carry away Moblins and even Iron Knuckles. A few must've been about twenty feet tall, while others were only a few feet under that. No a single gull or albatross soared in the sky tonight, and the fish hid in the deepest regions of the water below to escape the wrath of the violent weather.  
  
But on this terrible night, there still sailed a ship within the war-zone- like sea. It was a normal ship, made of chestnut colored wood, with two medium sized sails. It wasn't too big, but wasn't too small either, right in the middle size wise. The waves crashed against the vessel, and thrashed it around once in a while. But every time that did happen, the crew of the ship gained control of it, and got it back on its normal course. On deck where six male adults, all seeming to be warriors of some sort. Well, really there were only five on deck, as a smaller man knelt on the wooden tip of one of the sails as he stared out into the distance through the rain and wind.  
  
Down below in one of the cabins, dwelled a rather handsome young man. He had long dark brown hair that reached past his shoulder blades, and then deep blue eyes. Attracted to his shoulders was a long, dark sky blue cape, and then a suit of indigo body armor covered his chest and upper body, as well as indigo leg armored which covered his legs. He had a very serious look on his face, and his eyes were narrowed. This was Dranon, leader of the Ordonra Elite, the one who would be meeting with Sephia at her castle in Herlassia soon, and the one who had arranged an alliance with Ganondorf for retribution on Link, Mirren, and Zelda. The Ordonra Elite were a group containing five of the mightiest warriors in Hyrule and Herlassia and any other land. They were all being slayers and were the cause of many bloody and dreadful massacres.  
  
The first was Qualgaya, who was a rather small man standing at the height of five foot seven. He was also thin, but this size was not a disadvantage for him, considering he was a great assassin. Qualgaya had lived as one for many years murdering innocent people for riches and pleasure. The killer wore a purple tunic and then somewhat tight white pants. His head was completely bald, and his brown eyes were knee and full of evil. As weaponry went for him, Qualgaya didn't have much, merely a pouch full of needles, for that was all the little man needed.  
  
The second was Bellarus, a younger man with long golden hair that reached past his shoulders. His clothing consisted of only a long crimson trench coat, seeming to be made of some very soft, smooth velvet. His weapon of choice was a long chain, which he lashed at his foes with like a whip. Bellarus at one time in his life lived peacefully on a small island in the Hyrule Sea. He dwelled in a very nice village with a few people, although he was quite the bitter young man looking for an adventure to take out his aggression on other people. One day, the Ordonra Elite's ship arrived, and the few warriors at the time along with Dranon came and annihilated the village, and then slaughtered all the people there; except Bellarus. Dranon had could see that he was a strong young man, and asked him if he'd like to join the Ordonra Elite. Bellarus accepted, and became a member of the sinister group.  
  
The third was Risst. Risst was another young man, although he seemed young than Bellarus, like Link's age actually. His skin was a rich indigo color, but with more a cerulean tone to it. His eyes were a light violet color, and full of wickedness. He had long white hair that just went beyond his shoulders, and then for his attire he wore a shirt of chain mail with a leather covering at the top and then a black cape that only went to his torso, and then chain mail pants, although his dark blue leather boots went all the way up past his knees. Risst had two main offenses. His first was his excellent skill with his somewhat wide twin scimitars, and then his second was telekinesis, which he used to move objects around merely with a little concentration of his mind. Throughout his teenaged years, Risst had gone on a killing spree in the deep regions of Terlon Forest, destroying every village and killing all the people within it. Thus earned him a spot in the Ordonra Elite from Dranon.  
  
Next was Eldama, who many considered a monster. He stood at about eight foot four, and was incredibly muscular. He wore a black tunic, and then spiked steel pants. On his shoulders were spiked steel pads, just like what how his pants were. His long fiery red hair went about to his shoulders, and then the steel gauntlets on his hands had a spike at where every knuckle would be. Eldama's face was never revealed, because he wore a stone mask of a gargoyle, which two black, curved, yet kind of thin in height but wide to the sides horns protruded from the top. The mask had its mouth open, showing the gargoyle's tongue and terrible fangs. When in battle, Eldama just used his fist the break his opponent's bodies almost in half, along with his frightening physical might.  
  
Talgaros was the second tallest member of the Ordonra Elite, at the height of seven foot one, although that was still way under Eldama. He was also a large man, with lots of muscle, but that wasn't very visible with the black robe he wore that had numerous orange designs and symbols on it. Like Qualgaya he was bald, but not as much. He really only had a large bald spot that came from his forehead and stopped at the middle or so of his cranium, the rest was scarlet colored hair. Talgaros was on the only member of the Ordonra Elite with a beard, which of his was scarlet also and came from his sideburns. His skin was a dark auburn color, and his eyes a dark green. He was a very powerful man, and sometimes he would simply punch and smack his victims away with his huge fists. But his main form of fighting was with his scimitars. They were beautifully crafted, and only curved at the top. While he used the same weapons as Risst; Talgaros was much more powerful, and unlike Risst knew magic. Talgaros had the power to breathe fire like a dragon, and could also send slashes of fire from his scimitars.  
  
Finally there was Asdamus, who was a normal sized man. He had a very mysterious look to him, as well as his aura. He wore a dark yellow cloak, and then snow white baggy pants. He wore a hood above his head, so all you could see through the darkness of it were his fiery red eyes, his silver hair, and then a bit of his lower face, which was covered in bandages. Attached to his belt was a dagger somewhat like a kodachi actually than point diagonally at the very top, and then strapped to his back was a huge scimitar nearly as big as him. Not much was known about Asdamus. All that was, was that he had wandered in the desert for many many years before joining the Ordonra Elite, and had killed many beings and creatures within his nomadic time.  
  
And of course, the leader was Dranon, who had gathered all of the six best wicked warriors he could find, and created the Ordonra Elite. While they were all very strong, Dranon was the mightiest of the Elite, and could not be defeated by anyone he fought. He used a very nice broadsword, with a shining silver-like blade and a teal hilt. He was incredible when he fought with his sword. His tactics were incredible and unstoppable, and his skill was literally God-like. Another thing he knew like Risst was telekinesis, although he was the one to teach Risst telekinesis and was much stronger with it. He could gain control of anything and move it around without concentrating at all like Risst, and also could create insane mind blasts which were almost impossible to dodge and were extraordinarily strong and prodigious. His other amazing ability was that he had the power to emit extremely potent energy beams from his sword, which had speeds faster than a falcon and the power to create craters in the hardest of stone walls.  
  
As the storm on the sea grew worse and as the Ordonra Elite's ship did her best to stay on course, Dranon still sat in his cabin at his desk. There were three torches lit throughout the entire room, one on every wall besides the one with the door. Then hanging from the ceiling was a lantern on a chain, which blaze was giving off a deal of heat and light. On Dranon's desk lay a parchment map of Herlassia's South Quadrant where Sephia's castle was, the place the Ordonra Elite would be visiting soon. Dranon took a feather pen and dabbed it in a small jar of ink quickly. He circled the Sephia's citadel, leaving a red circle around it. He then made a line going to a fort within a forest near her castle, and made an X there to mark where'd they'd be staying for the time being. Closing the lid on the jar of ink, the young man set his pen aside. Dranon then opened up a little cabinet in his desk, and took out a diamond wine glass and a bottle of wine. He uncorked it, and poured himself half a glassful of a blood red wine. The leader of the Ordonra Elite put the cork back on the bottle, and set it aside as he took a sip of the wine. It tasted absolutely delicious to him, and he quickly took another sip. Once the wine went down his throat, he gently put the glass down on the table still holding it, and sat speechless as he had been. His eyes were still narrow with sternness, seriousness, and most of all anger. Not even the wine could make him smile, grin, smirk or even make his eyes lit up a tiny bit for that matter. During all of his years with the Ordonra Elite, Dranon had never smiled or smirked once. Every single moment of his life, he had that same expression on his face seriousness, and angered. He took another slug of his wine from the glass, and finished it up. He grabbed the bottle by the top, uncorked it once again, and poured himself this time a full glass. At that moment, he heard a knock on his cabin door.  
  
"Come in" he said. The door handle then turned, and the door opened up as a soaking wet Bellarus stepped into his cabin, a bit of a grin on his face.  
  
"Good news Dranon, we'll be reaching shore by dawn most definitely hours" he stated, "we're keeping the ship on course nicely and at a good speed." Dranon nodded, and took a sip of his wine.  
  
"Thank you for the update Bellarus, and when you go back up on deck tell everyone that we'll be going to Sephia's castle first, and then to a fort just for us within a forest nearby" he replied. Bellarus nodded back, and gave a quick bow.  
  
"As you say" he said. Dranon began to take a big slug of his drink, and Bellarus walked over to him and leaned his ear at Dranon as he hid his mouth with his one hand to whisper. "Now I understand why you want so much revenge on that brat Mirren and that fool Link, but what is it that you have about Zelda?" he asked, "I mean she's quite the beauty after all and..." Bellarus got no more out. The very millisecond he called Zelda a "beauty" Dranon locked his hand around his throat and applied a good deal of pressure. Bellarus grasped for breath as he made numerous choking noises, and Dranon lowered his wine glass from his lips. He glared at Bellarus with rage in his eyes.  
  
"She is anything but a beauty you stupid imbecile!!" he sneered scornfully, shattering his wine glass with an extra amount of force on his grasp of it. The pieces of diamond flew everywhere, and Bellarus's eyes widened in shock as he felt a few pieces hit his face. One though soared by his cheek and created a little blood cut. Dranon continued, "She's a broad who's forgotten the most important thing in her life and literally worships pure fools. Zelda is a snob princess who thinks she's the greatest and most important thing alive all because she's the good-for-nothing princess of Hyrule!! My respect for her had vanished because of her stupid actions and beliefs...so don't you ever, call her a beauty, again you fool..." With that Dranon then threw Bellarus to the ground with incredible force, so much that Bellarus actually unleashed a loud grunt of pain from the hit. He groaned in pain, and slowly opened his eyes as Dranon loomed over him. "Get out now..." he threatened with a terrible sneer. Fear flooded Bellarus's eyes, and panicking he crawled for a few moments and soon stood up and ran out of the cabin, slamming the door on the way out. Dranon still stood sneering for a few seconds; before eventually went back to his desk. The leader of the Ordonra Elite pulled out another diamond wine glass from the cabinet, and grabbed the bottle and uncorked it. Dranon poured himself another full glass of the blood red wine, and set the bottle aside after putting the cork back on. He took a decently sized sip of the wine, and slowly set it on the desk still holding it, sitting at his desk with pure anger and hatred in his eyes.  
  
"I'm back Zelda..." He whispered, "your big brother is finally returning home..."


	4. Chapter 3 Wicked Love

**Chapter 3: Wicked Love**  
  
It was a very over-cast night in Herlassia. The sun didn't shine at all, and somewhat dark clouds covered the entire sky like a blanket. A chilling wind wafted through the almost silent land, and brought the notion to every beast, monster and human that a terrible rain was coming. The clouds were now slowly turning into a gray color, that of ash. The wind blew harder, and created a spine-tingling hollow. The leaves were picked up by the gusts, and carried off over the land. The air grew colder, and numerous birds from ravens to killdeer briskly soared into any tree they could find. The many monsters and creatures that made Herlassia their home were now finding shelter, as even they knew what was to come. A crackle of thunder boomed in the distance, and it echoed throughout the land. It was like that of a bomb flower, only quieter from it being in the distance, and kind of terrifying. Another blast of thunder blasted in the distance, this one louder though. The wind hollowed now like a wolf at late night, and these two things coalesced was enough to give even some grown men goose bumps. All the warriors and civilians in Herlassia were now hurrying to move into their stone forts or towers, those warriors and civilians ranging from Moblins to Hylian warriors who instead lived in Herlassia, to serve their mighty Princess and King.....  
  
Princess Sephia stood by one of the clearer stain glass windows in her throne room at the top of the highest tower within her castle. She was the princess of Herlassia, ruling it alongside her father. The great stone palace where she lived in had a bit of an obsidian tone to its color, and oddly resembled Hyrule Castle in a way. It was very large, and had three other smaller towers about one huge one. It was exceedingly high, and in a rounder form so that the stairs spiraled up. At the top it was pointed, and a little wider so that the throne room was huge.  
  
Sephia was at about the age of thirty or so, and was quite beautiful. She had long dark violet hair, and it that actually reached past her shoulder blades down to almost the end of her back. She had beautiful indigo eyes, and smooth purple eye shadow around them on her eyebrows and eyelashes. On her stomach was a steel breast plate, only covering up her breasts perfectly and a little more above and below them. The other thing she wore on her upper body, was a rather distinctive and unique piece of clothing. It was a very light lavender colored shirt, but it only reached down to the middle of her back, so the area of her belly button and around was shown completely. The sleeves only went down to about her elbows, and then was opened up in front to reveal her chest, but of course the steel breast plate still covered up her breasts. Finally, the thing was also a long cerulean cape that only hovered about a couple inches above the ground. She then wore a sarong the same color as the shirt part of her upper clothing, and it reached down to her ankles, and stopped. It was a little clear though, so you could see her legs, but not clear enough to see them very well. At the top of it, it was tight to so it could never fall, but after that it was somewhat loose and kind of baggy. She wore two very nice ebony bracelets around her wrists, and implanted in them were wonderful garnets. She had two pearl post earrings in each ear, and then a very nice loose golden bracelet about her neck that hung down to almost her breasts. In her hand was held her wonderful staff, which was as black as the night sky for the rod. At the top there was a beautiful diamond-like crystal, with an aquamarine stone inside. It had been sharpened a bit at the tip, so it could use used to slash and slice open any enemies.  
  
But Sephia was not that much of a fighter, she never battled at all, although she was a great sorceress. Underneath that beauty and somewhat fierce and dark aura, incredible energy dwelled within.  
  
As she stood watching the rain, she smiled. She enjoyed seeing it pour upon the land of Herlassia, and not to see the shining sun. It pleased her to watch the lightning split through the sky, and to hear the numerous booms of thunder. The black as smoke clouds made the scenery even better, and she couldn't have asked for better day. She was going to visit Ganondorf in the after world soon, and was joyous at the fact was she going to see her love once again.  
  
Sephia believe it or not, had fallen in love with the King of Evil, Ganondorf. One day after the seven years passed by Link freeing the Master Sword, Ganondorf had left his fortress to Herlassia for new recruits. He had heard that the castle she lived in was willing to provide some monsters, and didn't intend for him to pay them anything. The second he saw her, and the second she saw him...they both fell in love. Ganondorf had originally planned to go back to his castle once he got the soldiers, but instead he stayed with Sephia, and on that night they shared their first kiss. He left the next day, but came back every once in a while to see her. Though once he began his campaign to get revenge on Mirren with his sister Emralda, he no longer saw Sephia that much, though he had promised her once he finished the plan with Emralda, he would come back to her and rule over Herlassia with her...  
  
...But he never did, and one night he appeared to her as a ghost and told her how he had been defeated at the hands of Mirren three times. She was enraged at the fact that a young boy had trapped her love in another dimension, and took him away from her. She felt wrath flood her heart and felt like sending nearly all the guards to burn Hyrule Castle to the ground while Mirren was inside. The princess of Herlassia wanted to have him gutted on the tip of her staff, and then blown away by an energy blast until his body was disintegrated and turned to ashes.  
  
Sephia was ready to go and kill Mirren herself, but instead Ganondorf came to her again and told her to wait, he had a different plan instead. He said he'd be able to escape eventually from the dimension he was trapped in. By collecting energy slowly from spirits in another dimension the afterlife really he would one day have enough power to escape. The problem was tough, that it would take years to complete this task, and when he would escape, Sephia would be dead. But the princess of Herlassia had a loop-hole to get around this, and one that is almost unbelievable to the human mind. Hidden away in a secret place of the castle, was a magical, ancient stone. This stone had the power to literally set a land in suspended animation, and leave it completely the same as around it the world aged. If used, it would freeze Herlassia in time the way it was in the time of the first Link, Zelda and Mirren, though Sephia would have all control over it and stop its power when wanted. She used it, and for decades kept its power running as Hyrule and the other lands aged, while Herlassia stayed the exact same, the people and beats not aging either. She kept this up for decades, until one day Ganondorf told her she could stop it due to that he was near to gaining his full energy needed. She did so, and when Herlassia unfroze, it was just as it was decades ago, and everyone in it thought it was the same day that Sephia used the stone...  
  
As she stood, she could hear footsteps behind her. They came slowly, and soon stopped. There was a loud "clank" then, and she knew who it was.  
  
"Hello daddy....." she said. It really was her father, the true King of Herlassia. He was stood at a light five-foot eight, just below Sephia who was five-nine, although her shoes added an extra three inches to her height, so really with them she was six foot, exact, taller than him. He was a rather old man, with many winkles and signs of his elder age on his face. He had white as snow hair that reached to his shoulders from the back and sides, and then a white mustache also. His eyes were an olive green color, and full of old age and wisdom, though most of the time they were unable to be seen due to his squinting and numerous winkles. He was wearing a dark orange robe with many crimson designs on it, ranging from odd looking suns to mystical runes or symbols. He carried with him a blue staff, that at the top curved backwards, and the curved up and forward like a loop. He seemed very serious at the moment.  
  
"You're very nicely dressed my daughter, you look beautiful. You're going to see him aren't you?" he asked referring to Ganondorf. Sephia didn't turn around, and she didn't smile either. In fact she actually narrowed her eyes and she lowered her head a bit.  
  
"Yes I am daddy, and I don't care what you say. I love him, and he loves me. I'm going to visit him in the afterlife, whether you like it or not...." She answered with a bit of anger in her tone of voice. Her father didn't look the least bit happy.  
  
"Sephia, my daughter, when will you realize it.....?" he asked, "that man is pure evil, his heart is nothing but darkness. He doesn't love you, he is only using you...." Sephia now spun around and glared at her father.  
  
"Use me for what!?" she snapped. The King of Herlassia narrowed his eyes.  
  
"This entire castle, our North Quadrant of Herlassia, and then all of it" he answered, "Ganondorf will do anything to rule all, and beginning by ruling Herlassia is perfect for that devil. Then with this entire land in his grasp, it will be easy as ever for him to conquer other lands, like the one he wishes to rule the most........Hyrule....." Sephia fumed.  
  
"I don't care what you think daddy!! I love him and I know he loves me!!" she shouted, "now I'm going to see him whether you like it or not!! I'll be back in an hour or two, goodbye!!" The crystal at the top of Sephia's staff then began to glow, and within a second, she was gone. She had transported herself to the afterlife. The King sighed, and bowed his head as he closed his eyes. He despised that Sephia had fallen in love with Ganondorf, and likewise with the King of Evil. He constantly lectured Sephia whenever she'd go to see him or talk about him that Ganondorf really didn't love her, and was using her for a fool. He always told her how her love was imprudent, and Ganondorf would end up betraying her. But no matter how many times he told her that he didn't love her, Sephia never listened and kept her love for Ganondorf.  
  
"I would give up my own life just to open up her eyes....." he whispered.

* * *

Within the afterlife, there was a huge black castle. It was bigger than Hyrule Castle, and it's towers stretched all the way higher than the clouds in the sky. There was a large lake of lava beneath it, as it sat upon a large island inside that huge pool of magma. This was Ganondorf's castle, a palace that he created for him to reside him while he was in the afterlife. While most of the castle was complete, there were still a few things needed to be worked on before it would be considered "complete". One of them, was a job needed to be done below the castle...  
  
Deep beneath the fortress, there was a large river of lava that flowed freely from the one side of the lake to the other. It was actually in a huge tunnel of rock underneath the castle, and the lower areas and basements actually reached this far. There were many rooms and floors right across from the tunnel below the castle, and Ganondorf found that it'd be best if there'd be a way for the living things in the castle to just go through the tunnel to the other side of the under-regions of the castle, instead of traveling up to the main floor and having to travel down the other passages. And Ganondorf was making sure that would be done.  
  
Numerous monsters and beasts from Moblins to Iron Knuckles to regular deceased Hylian Warriors were at the moment working to dam up the flow, and covered it up so you could walk on the stone easily and cross safely. The workforce had been slaving over the job for a little while now, and it never got easier. The river of magma was huge, and incredibly wide. Another problem was the process of covering it up. To do this, the workers used great thick tiles of black stone used to make the castle, and lay them upon the lava covering up that part. But these tiles were large, very large. Each was about four meters by four meters, and weighed hundreds, maybe thousands. They were very awkward too, and many beasts were needed to pull, carry, and push them. It was an incredibly hard job, and a dangerous one at that. Quite a few workers had been swallowed by the lava already, and their bodies disintegrated. And since they were already dead, they totally vanished, they no longer even had a soul, so they no longer had a life anywhere, as if they were no where.  
  
Ganondorf watched from a balcony of stone over the workers as they slowly worked to cover up more of the river. The King of Evil was in his normal battle armor, although this time a suit of crimson and black. His long blood red cape touched the ground slightly, and swayed a little from the very slight wind drift in the tunnel. The same went for his fiery red hair, although that only touched his shoulders a bit. He stared at the army of beasts as they dragged along the huge tiles of stone, and placed them one by one perfectly next to each other over the lava flow. They were doing it at a rather good pace today, although they all seemed exhausted. The heat down there was nearly unbearable, and a few workers had already suffered greatly from heat stroke. It was literally like working in an oven, and the harsh amount of time they spent down there doing one of the toughest jobs imaginable didn't help at all.  
  
At that moment just then, Ganondorf noticed something out of the corner of his orangish-red eye. A few human workers had suddenly collapsed while pulling one of the stone tiles, and a couple lay panting terribly while the others tried to pull, but came to no avail and fell. Anger lit up in Ganondorf's eyes, and he flew down directly next to them.  
  
"You weaklings!! You good for nothing pieces of garbage!!" he roared, "this job should've been done on the first three days we started it! You're all worthless!! Do I have to do all of this myself!!??" At that moment then, Ganondorf grunted a little, and lifted the stone tile with both hands above his head. He screamed in fury, and everyone was shocked at his strength. He flew over at the lava, and threw the tile perfectly in place. A little magma shot up from the fray, and Ganondorf ignored it as if it was regular water. He landed, and spun around. "This is how this should be getting done!! Now begin working faster or..." The King of Evil was about to say more, but at that second one of his messengers ran into the tunnel, and bowed.  
  
"My Lord, Lady Sephia has arrived at the castle, she wishes to see you" he stated. Instantly Ganondorf felt his rage slowly fade away, and he smiled diabolically.  
  
"Thank you for the announcement..." He replied, and flew back up onto the balcony. He then slowly walked off into the passage as he thought about seeing his love once again. 

Sephia waited inside the great hall. She simply stood smiling as she dwelled within Ganondorf's citadel, and glanced around at the room. It was very large, just like her castle's great hall and just like Hyrule Castle's great hall. Although this one was decorated much differently. On the high points of the walls, stone gargoyles and demons were embedded in them, and many portraits of the King of Evil, the King of Thieves, Ganondorf himself hung. They ranged from simple ordinary portraits, to paintings of him battling Link and conquering areas of all sorts. There were orangish-yellow stain glass windows all about the room, just as their were in his old castle when he fought Link, although these one had numerous pictures of demons, shadows, ghost knights, devils, and all other kinds of evil symbolic signs. Sephia loved how it looked, although there was no place better than her own citadel, which she would someday rule completely when her father passed on.  
  
Just then, Ganondorf stepped in through the two huge wooden doors from which seemed to be made from the mightiest oak trees in the afterlife, and painted a dark brown color. He smiled, and threw his arms out to her gracefully and romantically.  
  
"My love..." He said. Sephia instantly turned around, and smiled as she walked over to him.  
  
"Ganondorf..." They came to each other, and clasped each others hands. Sephia reached up and kissed Ganondorf on the cheek, and grinned. "So good to see you once again..." She stated. Ganondorf smiled sinisterly.  
  
"Same here Sephia, I've missed you" he responded, "you look gorgeous today." The young woman smiled back at him.  
  
"Thank you my love, I knew this would be a more important meeting of us, and I figured I'd look me best" she spoke, "now, what is it that you've so badly been wanting to tell me of? What is your plan this time Ganondorf?" The King of Evil grinned devilishly, and let go of his grasp round Sephia's hands. He took a step back, and prepared to tell her his preparations.  
  
"Okay, listen carefully, this is incredibly imperative" he began. Sephia nodded, and Ganondorf continued. "Alright, first off, I have spoken to a very special man, Dranon, the leader of the Ordonra Elite. He has agreed to ally with us for a time, to get revenge on Link, Zelda, and Mirren, which he greatly wants. He's right now on the Hyrule Sea, and will be here at Hyrule soon, he plans to come to your castle in Herlassia. I want you to work out all the details and agreements of this, but before you do that I have to tell you the rest. My plan is for you attain extra magical energy and bring me back to life faster, to revive me completely." Sephia looked a bit surprised. Ganondorf looked serious though. "Will you be able to do that?" Sephia thought for a few moments, and placed her hand on her chin as she pondered about the question. Soon she looked back at him, and smiled.  
  
"Yes, I will be able to do that Ganondorf" she answered, "although it will most definitely take about two weeks to gather that power." Ganondorf nodded.  
  
"That's fine" he replied, "now just one more thing. When you speak with Dranon, tell him that, and then tell him that when we are ready to whenever begin our attack, he may go with the Ordonra Elite to Hyrule Castle and do whatever he pleases as his revenge on whoever. Understand? I will tell you more of this another time. Now go back to your castle in Herlassia and prepare for Dranon's arrival, alright?" Sephia nodded, and smiled.  
  
"Yes my love. But before I go...there is one thing I wish to do..." she said as she grinned. Ganondorf grinned back.  
  
"Me too..." Ganondorf then lifted her a little to his face, and they closed their eyes as they leaned their faces forward at each other. They closed their eyes, and pressed their lip together. They found themselves, in a great kiss, and Sephia wrapped her arms about his shoulders ever as she held her staff. Ganondorf ran his hands up and down her waist, and they continued their fiery kiss.  
  
Soon they stopped, and pulled their faces away as they opened their eyes. They both smiled, and Sephia stepped away. He held her staff with both hands, and looked into the King of Evil's eyes.  
  
"Goodbye..." She whispered. The crystal at the top of her staff then glowed, and in a flash of light she was gone.

* * *

Sephia appeared back at her castle. She was in her throne room again, just as she was before she left. It was still raining hard outside, and there was tons of thunder and lightning. She smiled and felt good to be back home, and the weather in the night also pleased her. She grinned as she thought of that kiss she shared with Ganondorf before she left the afterlife, and turned around towards the stairs that lead to the balcony on the far edge of the throne room. The stairway was covered in a crimson carpet, and it went all the way up to balcony, and still covered that. She began to walk over to the door beneath it on the left, but suddenly a voice stopped her.  
  
"Hello daughter..." It said. Sephia instantly stopped advancing over to the stairs, and her face went blank. No smile, no anger, no wickedness, no emotion at all.  
  
"Hi daddy" she replied. Her father stood bending over a little as he held his blue staff firmly with his right hand. He had that look of seriousness again.  
  
"Good to see you back. You weren't gone for very long, I expected you to be out longer..." He stated. Sephia's eyes hardened, and she glanced at the King of Herlassia out of the corner of her right eye.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she questioned sharply. Her father had a bit of sternness in his eyes right now.  
  
"Well, considering how your love and his so called love for you is I figured you'd be together a while..." he answered. Sephia fumed inside. She spun around, and glared at her father.  
  
"How dare you say that about us daddy!" she screamed, "we're in love, but we haven't done anything like you might think we have! And it's not so called love of Ganondorf, it's real love for me! Why can't you understand that!? And why are you so paranoid!? We did nothing together whatsoever, just a visit!!" With that Sephia spun around as her cerulean cape flew with her. She began walking over to the stairs once again, and the King said something.  
  
"Then why is your lipstick smeared?" he asked. Sephia froze. She instantly stopped advancing to the balcony, and her eyes widened. Her mouth dropped a little, and she couldn't believe what she just heard her father say. The King stood with that fatherly-anger in his eyes, and simply stared at his awestruck daughter. Soon Sephia's eyes lit up with rage. She gritted her teeth slightly. She spun her head and sneered at him.  
  
"Enough daddy! Stop prying into this and acting like Ganondorf will end up killing me!!" she roared, and then stomped away. The King watched as his daughter made her way over to the balcony stairs, and sighed as he walked back to the main doors of the throne room, which was actually not as short a walk as you might expect. Sephia fumed as she came between the two chairs on the balcony. Just then yet another voice stopped her.  
  
"You mustn't worry about your father Princess, he's got that paranoid and vexed attitude in him, just as all father's are about their daughter's falling in love with a man they don't believe is good enough for her..." the voice spoke, and it sounded like that of a younger, sophisticated, gentleman-like man. Sephia stopped, and looked to the balcony stairway. There stood a man with his back leaning on the railing, his arms crossed and his head bowed with his eyes closed- as if he just appeared there now. He slowly lifted up his head, and opened his deep blue eyes. He turned around slowly, and looked down at Princess Sephia.  
  
This was Vaarshola, Sephia's most trusted, and greatest of all loyal warriors. He stood at a height of six foot-three, and seemed at about the age of thirty or so, pretty much Sephia's age. He had long white hair that reached past his shoulder blades, and it had a bit of a sky blue tone to it. He had a very handsome look to him, and on his forehead and was a crimson star, though he could disguise it with his normal flesh anytime he pleased, as he did now. He wore a long white robe, with a crimson sash on both shoulders. In front was a long crimson piece, that looked like an obelisk pointing upside down. Then finally all over his robe were blue designs that looked like all sorts of mystical symbols. Vaarshola may have looked like quite the gentleman, but within his heart he was a wicked devil. He was a mystical killer, and he got that title from the hundreds of people he had slaughtered and caused death to in the years. He grinned. "Never worry, eventually your father will get over it, or he'll just pass on and you'll never have to deal with his ordeal of you and Ganondorf again" Sephia stood motionless and silent for a few moments, but soon looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Vaarshola, you've always been the one who can make me feel better with a simple sway of words...not even my father can do that" she replied. He smirked.  
  
"Anything to serve my princess" he said back. She smiled once again.  
  
"Forgive me, but I must get to sleep now. Tomorrow Dranon and the rest of the Ordonra Elite will be coming here to the castle" she stated, "and I wish to be in perfect condition for this summit, as it is very vital for Ganondorf's plan he's discussed with me. Goodnight Vaarshola..." With that the Princess of Herlassia merely pounded the butt of her staff once on the floor, and slowly the wall split to reveal a large, double door- this was the entrance to her quarters. She went through the doors, closed the, and locked them. The sound of the gears echoed throughout the large and now silent throne room, and Vaarshola still smirked. He turned to the balcony, and slowly walked up the stairs. He soon came to the top, and walked over to the two golden chairs entrenched with numerous precious gems. He stood in-between them, and faced the large two doors that were the entrance to the throne room. He leaned his back against the wall that now covered the doors to Sephia's quarters, and smiled wickedly. There was a flash of lightning, and then a loud crackle of thunder. He made no sounds, no other emotions, and had not a single thought in his mind, he only smiled wickedly. 


	5. Chapter 4 The Congregation

**Chapter 4: The Congregation  
**  
Hours later as the dark stormy night crept on, Sephia made everything perfect and ready for Dranon and the Ordonra Elite's arrival the next day. As she walked about the castle making sure the place looked great and telling servants and warriors left and right a job to do, the King sat in his room writing in his journal. He had the door closed, and locked as he quickly wrote away on the parchment page in the blue covered book. He sat at his desk writing by the light of a candle next to him, and dabbed the tip of a feather in a small jar of black ink. He wrote a few more sentences, and then was finished. He put his feather pen down, and closed up the jar, along with the book also. He sat up from his chair, and walked over to his bed after grabbing the candle within a candle holder. He placed it on the nightstand next to his bed, and sat down. Suddenly he felt a pain surge through his chest, and he clutched his sternum as he winced a little. After a few moments the pain went away, but the King was a bit surprised and flummoxed by this unexpected pain.  
  
"My word what was that?" he asked himself quietly. He rubbed his chest a little, and thought for a few moments about it. Eventually he just began to ignore it, and lay down in his beautiful, comfortable bed. He blew out the candle, and laid his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes as he quickly fell asleep.  
  
Sephia had been awake now for a couple hours. All she really needed that night was about two hours of sleep, and she'd be fine. She had made several runs around her castle getting everything perfect for the next day. She made sure all the guards and warriors looked as if they were in tip-top shape, and all the rooms were as clean as a diamond in a gem shop. Every single area of the castle; all the towers, the staircases, the dining hall, all the bedrooms, the armory, the archives, the treasury, and every other room that there was within the huge citadel.  
  
Sephia strode up the stairway to the throne room. She had a smirk on her face, and was actually eager for this little congregation with Dranon of the Ordonra Elite. Not that she cared about him or anything, but just the feeling of serving her loved one and doing a deed for him would end up making her feel great. She couldn't wait to see that smile on his face when everything would go as planned. She no longer smirked, but now smiled as she thought about her loved one.  
  
She soon came to the throne room entrance, and opened up the huge oaken doors as she stepped inside. The throne room was absolutely huge. Nearly about ninety feet in height, and then ninety or a hundred feet wide. The grey stone wall, ceiling, and floor as shined from the cleaning that Sephia's maids had done, and she grinned as the greatness of it. She began to take that somewhat long walk to the main area of the room, and looked out as she saw her maids cleaning and waxing up the balcony. She could see an Iron Knuckle by every window, covered in armor bronze-like armor and another color of armor. Her cerulean cape nearly touched the sparkling floor and she strode finally into the main area, and she looked around as that smile once again formed on her face.  
  
The tall grey stone pillars shined just as the floor did, and looked great in the room. The golden rail sparkled on the balcony, and the red carpet had been replaced with a crimson one that had a golden material as a border. The rims of the ceiling were covered by like what the carpet was now, blood red velvet and golden material bordering it. The stain glass windows looked exquisite and scenic. They were crystal clear, and if they weren't such a variety of colors, a bird could fly into them thinking it wasn't there with ease. The colors were a mix of everything; orange, purple, green, blue, sky blue, lavender, red, yellow, golden, cerulean, violet and silver. On them were numerous pictures of angels, spirits, knights, warriors, griffins, dragons, wolves, and even phoenixes. The door to which Sephia's room was covered now by the stone wall, which sealed it up considering Sephia had now chosen a better room for her slumber every night. She began taking a few more steps, before her maids all over to her and bowed as they clasped their hands together.  
  
"We did the best that we could your highness, we hope that you like how the throne room looks" one said. Sephia smiled.  
  
"You did great girls, the place has looked never better. I love it" she replied, "now get going, you can all go to sleep now." They all stood up then and smiled back at their princess who they adored and respected so much.  
  
"Thank you Princess Sephia!" one said, and with that they all fled the room and through the huge, fifteen feet doors. Sephia then looked at all the Iron Knuckles. "You may leave, I'd like to be here alone for a little while" They all nodded, and then after a minute of walking slowly away, the doors opened and closed again. She smiled as began walking over to the balcony, but suddenly a voice stopped her from behind.  
  
"Good to see you enjoy it my Lady" it spoke. Sephia turned around, and saw there a standing Vaarshola, a smirk on his face and his arms crossed. She smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you Vaarshola, I take it that it was you who was able to get that crimson velvet on the rim of the ceiling?" she inquired with a grin now. He grinned back.  
  
"None other. No one else could ever jump up that high and stick it on there with such speed as me, now could they?" he asked back. Sephia looked pleased.  
  
"Thank you, I really like how that looks, and I'm sure Ganondorf will once I revive him and bring him back from the afterlife" she replied.  
  
"Yes, when will you be doing that Lady Sephia?" he questioned.  
  
"Well, I'll begin to gather the energy to do that after I have this gathering with Dranon. I'll be acquiring energy once a day, for it'll be a tiring process and weakening if I do it too much. That should take a week or two, and then I'll have enough to bring him back from the dead" she explained. Vaarshola smiled.  
  
"That's good to hear, I'm fervent to meet the King of Evil and your love Sephia, I'm sure I'll be thrilled to see him and serve him just as I have done for you all these years" he stated. She nodded and smiled.  
  
"And I'm sure he'll be delighted to meet you, after all you're the one who's been advising me to keep this love and never to worry about my father" she began, "you've easily been behind me more than anyone. Not to mention you're also the greatest warrior alive, next to Ganondorf of course though..." Vaarshola grinned and nodded also.  
  
"Of course Sephia, thank you" he said, "now I think I'll be going, I'll leave you alone. Good night my Lady." With one more glance at Sephia, he spun around and walked over to the entrance doors of the throne room. He opened them, stepped through them, and closed them. The sound echoed throughout the entire room, and once it became silent Sephia could hear the terrible wind and rain outside in the night. A streak of lightning tore through the sky and created a great flash, and within a few moments a clap of thunder as loud as a volcano eruption boomed right over the castle, and Sephia smiled somewhat sinisterly.

* * *

The terrible rain continued showering Hyrule. Huge drop after drop came from the clouds and plummeted straight onto the ground. Each minute there'd be numerous bolts of lightning tearing through the sky like a knife, and illuminating the entire land. After that you'd hear a clap of thunder louder than any other dragon roar, so loud it would echo throughout Hyrule and shake it. A few stones on Death Mountain broke away from the rocky terrain and slid down the mountainsides from the horrid rumble of the thunder.  
  
Mirren knew he'd never be able to fall asleep while this atrocious storm went on, and began to read a book in hopes to grow sleepier. He lit his candle on the nightstand, and poured himself a glass of a dragon fruit drink. He took a sip of it, and looked over the book he had bought earlier in the day. Mirren was right now looking at a great picture of a golden three-headed dragon soaring through the clouds. The picture was wonderful drawn and painted, and Mirren smiled at how beautiful it looked. Below it read  
  
_King Gharidah, the terrible three-headed lightning dragon said to come from one of the stars in the sky. It lived in the clouds, ceaselessly flying around screeching in fury and annihilating lands with terrible lightning bolts. A monster that could fly at great speeds, and take on many beasts at once. On its first attack of Hyrule, it ravaged a good deal of the land, until it met up with Gorida the King of Behemoths, and the grueling battle went on for hours. Finally though, Gharidah was defeated, and Hyrule was safe.   
  
_Mirren smirked after reading that. He turned the page, and on it was a picture of a gigantic dark blue lizard-like monster unleashing a beam of lightning from his mouth as it thrashed through a raging ocean during the night of an atrocious storm.  
  
_Gorida, the King of Behemoths, is the strongest monster that ever lived. He is incredibly powerful, and has been known to defeat, and even kill numerous other creatures. He once was a terrible threat to Hyrule, journeying over the lands and destroying everything in his path. Luckily though, one day oddly a green light shot from the sky, and struck Gorida in the head. After a few minutes he stopped his attack, and seemed like he decided to no-longer ravage everything. He walked back to the see, and was never seen again for some time. He lived peacefully at the bottom of the sea resting, until one day the terrible three-headed lightning dragon King Gharidah attacked Hyrule. It seemed like the land would end up being ravaged to nothing- but then Gorida came. They met, and the behemoth battled Gharidah to the death. It was a long terrible battle, but even when King Gharidah looked as if he'd be the victor, Gorida fought back and defeated him. Gorida can breath beams of blue lightning from his mouth, proving to be a devastating attack. Gorida had deafeted numerous other chaos causing monsters, and even killed a few. One thing that is a bit odd, is that he can change his size whenever he wants, it's as if he can grow or shrink at his own command. The gargantuan usually sleeps in peace, but when provoked was he the mightiest, most rancorous thing alive. He was truly the King of Behemoths.  
_  
Mirren looked a bit surprised. Never had he expected such a monstrosity to actually exist earlier on is the past ages of Hyrule.  
  
"Whatcha reading?" a voice suddenly asked. For a second Mirren was a little startled, but once he turned around to see what it was he merely smiled.  
  
"Oh, hi Yaila, a book about giant monsters and artworks of them" he answered. Yaila wasn't really a Hylian, she was actually a fairy. Though she seemed more human-like. She was much bigger than normal fairies too, close to a foot tall actually eight inches to be exact She had no wings, though she had the ability to hover and fly around on command. She had dark black hair, which was rather long, even with the ponytail she had that hung over her right shoulder. For the rest of her attire, she had a simple orange piece of clothing that covered up her breasts and a good deal of her middle-chest. It had only one shoulder strap, which went over her right shoulder and left her left shoulder bare and revealed. Then covering up her lower-private area was another large orange piece of cloth, though it was very thick, and also covered up her backside. On her feet she wore tan sandals, which covered up a good deal of her skin. On her ankles were orange bracelets then, and on her left elbow was a golden elbow pad. Also she had a beautiful golden brooch about her neck and sternum. For a little fairy, she was actually quite pretty, Mirren was actually one who thought this. She had lived at the castle for a few years now, and had gained friendships with just about everyone, though Mirren was easily her best friend. Yaila smiled.  
  
"Heh, you love reading about those giant monsters don't you?" The child smirked.  
  
"That's why I kinda have about ten books on them..." Mirren replied. Yaila laughed, though soon she stopped.  
  
"So, why are you still up so late?"  
  
"Dang storm woke me up" Mirren began, "I actually fell asleep fine, but then I just woke up and couldn't fall back asleep. So, I grabbed my book, poured myself a glass of some dragon-fruit and started reading..." The fairy smiled.  
  
"You always had funny ways to fall back asleep" Yaila replied. Mirren smiled.  
  
"Zelda actually taught me those, and they've worked ever since..." Yaila grinned.  
  
"Heh, ya know you've been mentioning Zelda a lot lately..." Mirren's eyes slightly narrowed.  
  
"What are you implying...?" he the boy questioned. The fairy laughed again.  
  
"Just jokin'!" she exclaimed, "that seemed perfect right now to say" Mirren simply rolled his eyes. Yaila chuckled. "Well I'm going to bed now, night Mirren!" And with that the little fairy flew over to a little gold and white lantern and simply dissipated straight into it. Mirren smiled as he closed his book, and set it on the nightstand next to him. He grabbed his cup full of the dragon fruit drink, and drank a little of it. The wind blew harder, and he looked to his window as he could hear it hollow like a wolf. A bolt of lightning ripped through the sky, and Mirren watched as his door slowly crept open. Zelda stuck her head in his room, and smiled.  
  
"Hi Mirren" she whispered. The boy was a bit startled, and spun around with widened eyes at first before calming down. He sighed with relief.  
  
"Phew! Thank God it's only you Zelda" he replied quietly. She chuckled a little, and walked over to his bed. She sat down on it next to him.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" she asked Mirren shook his head.  
  
"Actually I've been up all this time, just reading to help me be a little sleepier" he answered. A clap of thunder boomed over the land, and it seemed like the castle shook a little.  
  
"Me too" Zelda added, "ya know I never knew you weren't afraid of the thunder" Mirren smirked.  
  
"Well when I was younger I was terrified of it, but over the years now I really don't mind it" he explained. Zelda smiled, and in the candle light, Zelda seemed a lot more beautiful to the boy. Her face sparkled from the light of the fire, and it seemed like she was wearing great mauve eye shadow. She was now also wearing dangling golden moon earrings, and they looked great on her. "Where did you get those earrings from?" he inquired. Zelda took one by her fingers and looked at it.  
  
"Oh these? I actually got them today when I went shopping, I just put them on a little while ago. I also got the mauve eye shadow I'm wearing now today...." She replied. Mirren looked a little nervous, and gulped a tiny bit.  
  
"They look... nice on you...." He spoke. Zelda smiled greatly.  
  
"Awww, thanks Mirren, you're such a sweetie" she said. Mirren blushed a little, and Zelda began to mess up his hair affectionately as she rubbed his head. She smiled at him, and while he wanted to smile, he still looked a little shy and nervous. "Well I think I'm gonna go to bed now. Nighty night Mirren" she whispered, then patted Mirren on the head as she got up and walked over to the door. She began to close it, but gave once last smile and wink at him before closing it. Mirren felt his face go red a little more. He felt warm and fuzzy inside now from what just transpired. He kind of felt good inside when Zelda called him a sweetie and patted him on the head affectionately. He placed his cup back on the nightstand, and blew out the candle. His room was dark now, and he pulled up the covers as he snuggled up on his pillow. He closed his eyes, and suddenly smiled. Perhaps a crush on Zelda really was coming about...

* * *

It was morning now in Herlassia. The rain had stopped, and the entire storm had passed from the land. Many trees and large plants still dripped with water, and the ground was rather moist. The sun was covered up by clouds, so it was a very overcast day. Luckily though, there was no rain or lightning as there was yesterday, but it was still a rather gloomy day out.  
  
Sephia sat on one of the twin chairs in the throne room of the castle which were made of gold and entrenched with numerous gems from garnets to sapphires. She was wearing a deep red, almost like a burgundy cape today, and then a very light blue sarong and the same upper piece of clothing she wore, although this was also light blue. In her right hand she steadily held her staff, and the crystal and aqua marine stone shimmered. She had a grin on her face, and sat as she waited for the onset of Dranon.  
  
After a few minutes passed, she could somehow hear the very slight sound of footsteps striding up the spiral stairs. A bit of glee formed in her eyes, and she could hear Dranon's steel boots clang against the grey stone stairs by the seconds. The reverberation of it echoed, and a tiny bit of it creped through the incredibly thin crack in between the huge oaken doors and over into Princess Sephia's ears. The doors began to slowly open, and soon revealed Dranon, looking as serious and stern as he ever did before. Sephia now smiled instead of grinning, and stood up from her chair. Even though he was rather far away from her considering how huge the throne room was, she could see his materialization perfectly, and began to make her way gradually down the stairs from the balcony.  
  
"Welcome Dranon to my castle, I am Princess Sephia of Herlassia, pleased to meet you..." she stated. Dranon seemed to nod, and could hear her beautiful, smooth voice as it reverberated throughout the huge, and almost empty with people room. He began walking over to her, and within a few moments, was standing right before her. He bowed.  
  
"It is an honor to meet such a beauty, I am also pleased to meet you Lady Sephia, I have come for out gathering" he replied. She smiled.  
  
"Thank you, you certainly know how to address a great princess, even when you don't live in this land or come to it often" Sephia said. Dranon stood up, and nodded. She nodded back. "Now, onto why you have come here. I believe you and Ganondorf have formed an alliance, am I correct?" Once again the leader of the Ordonra Elite nodded.  
  
"Yes, Ganondorf and me had spoken to each other privately one night and construed that we both our set on vengeance against Mirren, as well as Link and Zelda for me" he answered. Sephia nodded.  
  
"Okay, now we're actually somewhere, I have spoken to Ganondorf yesterday, and he told me of a plan to tell you" she explained, "he has said that you and the rest of the Ordonra Elite should wait until we begin our target attack on him and his friends as well as Hyrule Castle, which will be most definitely be right before I have gathered the correct amount of energy to revive him. Then you all can do whatever with them and do what you please with Link Mirren and Zelda. The only thing is that you cannot kill any of them, is that all right with you?" Dranon quickly pondered that question in his head for a split second, and nodded.  
  
"That is fine I suppose, even though I'd like to see my blade slit every one of their throats, simple beat downs will be fine, but of course I won't do to my sister what I will do to Link and Mirren. But why can I not kill them? What else is there to the strategy?" he questioned. Sephia shook her head.  
  
"I don't know, Ganondorf hasn't told me anymore. I plan to go visit him soon, and then I will get the rest of the answers" she replied. Dranon nodded.  
  
"That is fine" he spoke, "though, there is one more thing I'd like to address. If we're going to be attacking Hyrule Castle, I believe it would be smart to recruit a small army to deal with the guards, soldiers, knights and paladins of the castle. Then, once we have beaten the life out of Link, Mirren and their friends and I bring them to you, I was wondering if you'd allow me and the Ordonra Elite to gain control and live in the castle. We won't need the army we will have collected though; just us seven will be perfect in there..." Sephia merely smirked.  
  
"That is no problem to me, and I suspect it wouldn't be to Ganondorf either. Go ahead and take the castle, it'll be all yours..." she answered. The leader of the Ordonra Elite nodded.  
  
"My thanks to you for allowing me to do so, and the rest of the Ordonra Elite's thanks go to you" Dranon said. Sephia smiled, and simply nodded. Dranon then paused for a couple slight moments. "I'll be taking my leave now, there is no more we need to discuss until you hear the rest of Ganondorf. Please inform me when you do, and I'll come here to meet you again." Dranon then bowed and closed his eyes. "Goodbye Princess Sephia" Sephia grinned.  
  
"Wait, before you go, there is something I need to ask of you" she stated. Dranon opened his eyes, and after a second of two stood up and looked directly into her purple eyes, waiting for Sephia's inquiry. "Why do you want so much revenge on Zelda?" she asked. It seemed as if antagonism and pure hatred flooded Dranon's handsome blue eyes.  
  
"Why do I want such retribution?" Dranon then took a pause, and his eyes hardened with animosity. "I'll tell you..."

* * *

The wind blew somewhat strong outside. The clouds were still a very light grey, and not one ray of the sun was able to shine through onto the earth. This was usually the sign of a terrible storm coming on the horizon, but today it would merely be the beginning of abysmal winds. Not a single bird flew in the sky. No falcons, eagles, hawks, ravens, killdeer, robins, or cardinals soared in the air today. It was too much of a windy day.  
  
Vaarshola stood behind one of the huge stone pillars silently. He had been inside the throne room for quite some time now, in fact before even Dranon had arrived. He stood motionless, allowing him to not make a sound. He grinned as he leaned against the pillar. He was now wearing a black breast plate on his entire chest, reaching from right above his waist up to his neck and on his shoulders. It was bordered by somewhat groovy silver, and was indented within most spots. Sylence was still in its scabbard strapped his back, and just as its name was pronounced, it too made no sounds. Vaarshola had heard the entire conversation between Sephia and Dranon, and was now listening as Dranon finished explaining his reasons for reprisal on Zelda. He smirked. Vaarshola was truly an incredible, mysterious man...

* * *

Ganondorf sat on his chair in the throne room. The throne him in his bastion was much smaller than Sephia's, but nevertheless decently sized. It was made of stone, but a much lighter one that the one Sephia's was made out of. The orangey-yellow stain glass windows had images of more demons, ghost warriors, nefarious monsters and devils on them, ranging from fully dressed black knights with helmets but no body inside of them, to red, green and other colored devils with reptilian-like scales and flesh, basking within the flames and blazes of the underworld. The throne room was at the very top of the citadel, likewise as Emralda's and Sephia's. Even with the sinister and devilish aura of the room, it was lighted pretty well, but oddly there were no torches, braziers, candles or lanterns anywhere. It was like Ganondorf had the room lighted by magic or something, just as it was in his old castle in his first battle against the Hero of Time; Link.  
  
Ganondorf had a golden chalice filled with wine black as the night sky as he sat on a silver chair with the blackest of black topaz stones and gems embedded everywhere within it. The cushion was a very deep red, not crimson though, more like a maroon or burgundy. He held the chalice by the actual cup part of it, and took a sip of the wine. The alcoholic liquid slid through his lips, and flowed through his mouth and all the way down his throat, leaving a feeling and taste of deliciousness everywhere it went by. Ganondorf smiled diabolically, and looked at the un-holy warriors and creatures before him. There were three Iron Knuckles, but with dark grey armor with black in between the pieces of armor. On their chests were dark symbols of abundant colors, like those on a stain glass window. Throughout their suits or armor were more pieces of colored glass, adding a bit f beauty to them, but somehow making them look even more evil and terrifying.  
  
Beside them were two huge minotaurs, with fur and hair as black as a shadow, although with a bit of a smoke-grey tone to it. Their eyes were black, but with pupils a crimson color. The horns on their head were a dark orangey-yellow, and pointed forward after going up backwards in a diagonal direction. They were very tall, a little more than Taursus actually, and unlike him had brunette hooves and whip-like tails. Ganondorf stood up, and walked down the couple steps from his throne. He smirked wickedly, and took a slug of his wine. Once he swallowed it down, he looked before his warriors.  
  
"So, I believe you have the word from what Sephia has done?" he asked. The one minotaur nodded and stepped forward.  
  
"That is correct my lord, she has met with Dranon and discussed all of the plan that you have created so far" it answered with a very deep, tough- sounding voice.  
  
"And where is the Ordonra Elite now?" the King of Evil questioned.  
  
"They are staying at a mansion within a forest near Sephia's castle, and will be there until the main attack" the minotaur replied, "the lady is now currently waiting for your newest orders..." Ganondorf nodded, and stood up after setting his chalice down.  
  
"I'll go tell her then, you may all stay here..." he stated. 


	6. Chapter 5 Behemoths of Apocalypse

**Chapter 5: Behemoths of Apocalypse**  
  
Sephia was now sitting on her chair atop the balcony in her throne room. Once Dranon had left, she decided to simply relax, and Vaarshola stood next to her talking and keeping the princess of Herlassia company. He had someone managed to make it out of the throne room without Sephia seeing him, and then simply walked back in as if he had never been there. No ordinary man could never do that in a lifetime, but then again Vaarshola wasn't an ordinary man. In fact; he was un-human.  
  
As the time passed as the two talked about the whole situation with retribution on the descendants of Mirren, Link and Zelda, a blue portal suddenly formed before the stairs of the balcony. Vaarshola and Sephia were both very surprised.  
  
"What in the world...?" inquired Sephia. Just then, Ganondorf appeared in the portal, in his black and crimson armor, with a sinister smile on his face.  
  
"Good to see you my love" he said. Sephia's indigo eyes lit up, and instantly she ran down the stairs and right in front of the portal holding Ganondorf.  
  
"Ganondorf!" she exclaimed. The King of Evil grinned. Sephia felt like trying to bust right through the portal, but that wouldn't be able to be done, but sill she stood as close as she could to the love of her life. "It's great to see you darling. What has brought you here?" Ganondorf's grin grew a bit.  
  
"To notify you of another part of our plan for vengeance on Mirren and the others" he answered, "like the first time I had begun a preparation for revenge with my sister Emralda, we sent forces and creatures into certain places of Hyrule and make them cause destruction there. As always, Mirren and his friends had went there to stop them, and I'd like to do it again. It prepares Mirren a little for his final fights with us, and also it'll give him and his worthless friends something to do before we begin our major attack. I've decide to have an assault on a certain vicinity. It will begin very soon, in the meantime continue the energy gathering and whatever else you need to discuss with Dranon, also I'll need to you to find three monsters for me, and send them to the glade by Kakariko Village. Do you understand that Sephia?" The princess of Herlassia nodded, and glee filled her eyes.  
  
"Yes. And don't worry, I promise I'll get that energy soon, and I have Vaarshola by my side to help me with whatever I must do" she stated. Ganondorf then looked up at Vaarshola, who began to come down the stairs.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you, Ganondorf, King of all Evil..." Vaarshola said. He soon walked off the very last step, and bowed before Ganondorf. He smirked.  
  
"Thank you. You will certainly be the loyalist, greatest servant for me and Sephia, good to see such an excellent hand on our right hand sides" Ganondorf replied. Vaarshola grinned, and finally stood straight up. His deep blue eyes met Ganondorf's fiery red ones, and for a second simply looked at each other with a grin or smirk. Ganondorf soon turned back though to Sephia. "I must go now though my love, please do your best to get more energy" Once again Sephia nodded.  
  
"I will, and I promise that" she spoke. Ganondorf smiled. Just then they both closed their eyes, and leaned their faces towards each other's. They lips touched, and pressed together. Ganondorf held her with both hands by her waist, and Sephia now had her arms about his shoulders. Vaarshola smiled, perhaps there was nothing in the blocking the two if it meant love. Eventually they finished their kiss, and Ganondorf smiled.  
  
"I must go now, goodbye my love" Sephia smiled back.  
  
"Goodbye..." With that, Ganondorf took a step back, and once the portal began glowing a bit, it disappeared along with Ganondorf.

* * *

Only about ten minutes once Ganondorf had left, Sephia and Vaarshola began making their way through the huge castle. They both walked through the many hallways, and down the numerous stairways, Sephia with her staff in hand, and Vaarshola with Sylence strapped in its scabbard on his back. Soon they came to a dark brown double-door, and went through it. They made their way down a large flight of dark, olive green stairs, and soon came to a place that seemed like a basement, but was really the room of the castle where all the vicious, ferocious, wild beasts and monsters were kept. Straw and hay were covering and scattered on the floor, soaking up water or any other moistness. The room was actually considered to be somewhat of a basement, since it was somewhat grimy and foul, and also because it was below the main part of the castle.  
  
Sephia and Vaarshola strode through the large room, and passed by several cages filled with a dangerous beast. Some were large reptilians, others huge mammal creatures, some behemoth and gargantuan-like animals, while a few couldn't even be classified. Almost everyone they passed by hissed, snarled, or roared at them as they tried to break free of their iron cages, but a couple simply ignored them and continuing resting.  
  
Sephia now came to another large pair of doors, nearly twelve feet high. She pushed it open, and came into a decently long hallway. The floor was made of stone, with a gray. Vaarshola followed, and this time came by even more monsters. The room had a bit of grayish-green floor, with smooth dark green molding in between each stone. The walls and ceiling were a very dark orange color, and on the ceiling in one or two places was a steel portcullis almost the color of the walls. A torch in the form of a golden jar almost was hung on numerous places of the wall, lighting up the hallway. Soon they came to another set of doors the same as the last one, and Sephia opened them, and Vaarshola followed into another large, but small room full of caged creatures. It had a bit of a stench to it, but nothing seriously terrible. Again stray and hay were dispersed on the floor, almost like a rug or separate covering, but revealing bits of the hard, dark olive green floor. As they walked, Sephia spoke to Vaarshola.  
  
"The first room we were in was the main hall for the beasts we preserve here, to the other side of it are two doorway, each with a hall leading to a slightly small room full of creatures like this one. You know that correct Vaarshola?" she questioned turning her head around. The mystical warrior gave a silent nod, and Sephia smiled wickedly as she turned her head back. They continued making their way through the room, and soon Sephia stopped before three cages- each containing a large vicious beast. The first was a lion-like dog beast standing his hind legs, with golden brown fur, a long chubby tail, black eyes, terrible fangs, huge ears, and colorful jewels on its forehead. The next was somewhat similar to the last one, but instead seemed more lizard-like. He had huge ears like the other, and burgundy red scales. He had a very dark, almost orange horn sticking of his forehead, and his face looked like a cross between a sauron and an iguana almost. He had a long fat tail, and walked on all fours. The last one could send a chill down a grown man's spine. It was another larger monster, with lighter green scales. His head looked like a monitor's, but a lot meaner and vicious. Terrible, knife-like teeth filled his mouth, and a single row of sharp spikes ran down from the middle of his head to almost the end of his tail. His claws looked sharper than any blade that was ever forged, and he snarled at Sephia and Vaarshola as they strode by, his yellow eyes glaring at them. Sephia smirked.  
  
"Here they are, these shall be the monsters I'll use" she began, "The first is Seasar, then the second is Berogan, and that last one is Arava. You know their names right Vaarshola?" she asked. He nodded.  
  
"Of course, how could I forget those things?" he inquired back with a grin.  
  
"They'll be perfect for this task. I'll get a few guards to chain them and let them out of the cages, and I'll teleport them straight to that area by Kakariko Village" Sephia explained, and then turned her head and looked at Vaarshola, "do you agree?" The mystical killer smiled.  
  
"As always my princess..." he replied.

* * *

It was like as if Sephia and Ganondorf knew what each other were doing, and decided to do it at the same exact moment. Ganondorf was walking down the dark stone hallways of his citadel in the afterlife with to Iron Knuckles and a Moblin at his sides. The Iron Knuckles were like the ones he had talked to before he went to Sephia's castle, while the Moblin looked different from most Moblins. Its skin and fur were a dark black color, and it now wore iron plated armor and carried an executioner's axe. Ganondorf was still in his black and crimson armor, and his fiery red hair still touched his shoulders slightly. As the four all made their way through the castle with a single word, Ganondorf looked very serious. His lips were straight horizontally, and his fiery red eyes seemed very stern. They came to a large black double door, and Ganondorf pushed it open with ease using one single push and without a grunt of wince. They all began going down a long, kind of spiral stairway, and they all could feel the air grow hotter and hotter as they continued further down. The Moblin's breathing grew harder as his lungs worked harder and harder from the searing, uneasy air. It was quite the long walk, but soon they came to the end of it and made a short walk over to a large, brown stone door. It was just a big slab of rock, and seemed to weigh a ton of two. The King of Evil simply pressed his hand against it though, and slid it open completely ignoring the lever which opened it. This revealed a decently sized cave or cliff underneath the castle outside, just possibly thirty or forty feet above the lake of lava and right next to it. Waves of magma swirled around, and the molten lava was in tides as if it were water. The heat was nearly unbearable at the moment here, and the Moblin already was sweating a good deal. Ganondorf began walking farther into the cave, and the Moblin and Iron Knuckles followed. One they got about three quarters into it, Ganondorf stopped, and his evil red eyes glanced all around the gigantic pool of magma. The lava was moving all around, but a spot in the lava close by seemed to move and swirl much more than the other areas. The King of Evil was totally silent, until he looked at the Moblin with him.  
  
"Go to the edge and look around for a moment or two" he commanded pointing to the ledge. The Moblin's eyes widened slightly, and it was like it felt its heart stop beating. It began to sweat in worry and tenseness, and gulped before slowly and grudgingly beginning to make its way to where Ganondorf told him to go. Cautiously, and very sluggishly, it moved to the edge, and he began to tremble a little. Its breathing grew harder and faster slightly; it was terrified. After a few more seconds, it came to the ledge, and looked all around. He stared at the lake of molten rock, and Ganondorf stood with his arms crossed as he stepped back a few feet. Suddenly in a flash, a huge wave of lava swept up the Moblin, and it roared in terror and agony as it disintegrated its body. More lava crashed up against the rock island the castle was built on, and something was rising from the lake. Waves of magma splashed onto the edge of the cave, and a behemoth ascended from the massive pool of lava. The monster bellowed a dreadful roar, one that shook the castle and the rock, along with actually creating some ripples in the molten rock. The Iron Knuckles backed off, and if they could say words or make noises besides grunts, they'd be either gasping or shouting out in astonishment and trepidation. Escalating from the magma came a gargantuan dragon, a good deal of the citadel's size. Its scales were an incredibly dark orange, almost like red on the back of it. On its front side, its chest or breast area was of light black scales, and the rest more dark orange or light red. Most of its face was of lighter black skin and scales also, and on his head were two horn-like frills. Its arms were very long, with an even mixture or areas with the dark orange or light black scales. Its claws were even bigger than the Darhagas's, and large enough to cut through titanium-alloy. Its upper body was very large, and its dark black wings stretched to nearly three hundred feet, and it stood at about seventy-five feet tall. The beast's eyes were as black as a magpie's feathers, and could remit dread straight into your heart. The dragon really only had an upper body, the rest of it like a serpent's, long and thinner. It stood hovering almost in the air, half of its body in the lava, the other half above it. It looked down at Ganondorf, who still stood with his arms crossed, but an iniquitous smile on his face. It finally unleashed another roar, this time cracking the rock and making smaller stones and pebbles fall from place as the magma rippled again.  
  
"That's the dragon I need...the most ultimate of my monsters..." Ganondorf whispered. 


	7. Chapter 6 Melee in the Dell

**Chapter 6: Melee in the Dell**  
  
For once it seemed, it was a bit of a sunny day in Hyrule once again. Even whilst the bad winds from the night, the aura of the air and land was serene and tranquil. It was nearly the afternoon now, and Link, Mirren and all the others were awake. Them and Tarrsus had gathered within the throne room, and were enjoying their day as they chatted and had a bit of a brunch.  
  
"Man those winds last night were insane, I couldn't fall asleep for at least a half an hour!" Link stated, and then took a big bite from an apple- walnut muffin.  
  
"Yeah me neither" added Tarrsus, "It sounded like a ghost wailing or something." Mirren smirked.  
  
"Heh, I actually fell asleep pretty fine at first, but then I woke up an hour later. A word of advice guys- reading helps ya fall back asleep _real_ fast" Mirren said after taking a sip of some sage tea. Link grinned.  
  
"Yeah, and Zelda told me she came in to check on you last night...she told me that..." he began in a teasing tone before Mirren realized what he was going to say.  
  
"I don't you need to blab that out loud!" he exclaimed as his eyes bugged out. Tarrsus began to laugh heartily after taking a bite of his honeyed apple. Mirren still looked nervous as Link laughed too, finding his teasing rather humorous. Soon though he patted Mirren on the back.  
  
"But don't worry lil bro I won't let this go any further..." he explained, and then ate an entire apple-walnut muffin in one bite. Tarsus's eyes bugged out.  
  
"Jeez whata ya have two stomachs!?" he exclaimed. Link looked a bit serious know as he touched his stomach.  
  
"Not that, one of my older doctors had said something about an endless hole though..." the descendant of the Hero of Time answered. Everyone burst out into laughter, and guffawed to their hearts content from Link' remark. Suddenly though, Link noticed a large object by the one stain glass window, and could see and hear it knocking on it. "What the heck?" he inquired as he got out of his seat and ran over to the window. Everyone was surprised by what was transpiring.  
  
"Who in God's name can that be?" Tarrsus asked out loud. Link was just then able to open up the upper part of the window, revealing a huge owl outside. Mirren's eyes bugged out, and the same went for Tarrsus.  
  
"Kaepora Gaebora!" the child exclaimed. Mirren was right, it really was Kaepora Gaebora. Over the decades, the wise owl somehow stayed alive to live even now. He had befriended the new Link, and Mirren, as well as all of their friends. Still was he the Messenger of the Goddesses when it came to it- though no one knew it. Link couldn't believe his arrival either.  
  
"Holy cow! What the heck are you doing here on such a random day lookin' like ya flew two hundred miles!?" he slightly yelled.  
  
"First let me just come in..." the large owl said, and fluttered into the room. After a few seconds though, he fell to the ground, and lay panting on his back. Everyone jumped out of their seats, and ran over to him. Mirren loomed right over him.  
  
"Mother of mercy!! Kaepora Gaebora what the heck made you come here all of a sudden!?" he shouted. The huge owl stilled breathed heavily, and slowly got up on his talons.  
  
"I've got some bad news my friends, there's a bit of trouble in the forests near Kakariko Village" he answered. Tarrsus looked serious.  
  
"What kind of trouble Kaepora?" he asked. Link closed the stain glass window and walked over to everyone else.  
  
"Yeah, what's going on bud?" he added. Kaepora Gaebora still panted, but soon took a deep breath and looked at Link.  
  
"There's these monsters that's attacking all the dells" he began, "they're all decently large, and have just been ravaging the woods all day!" Mirren couldn't believe what he was hearing, and looked curious yet serious at the same time.  
  
"Are they native beasts to the forests?" he inquired. The large owl looked at him and shook his head.  
  
"Heaven knows that mi boy!" he replied, "but all I know is that you guys have got to go there and stop them before too much damage is done!!" Link's eyes lit up with fury.  
  
"Don't worry Kaepora, we'll get going right now to stop those things..." he stated.  
  
"Got that right! Those stupid monsters won't stand a chance against me!" Mirren yelled as he leapt up into the air. The room fell silent for a few moments, as everyone blankly stared at the boy. Soon though, they all burst out into a chortle as they laughed hysterically from the child's statement. Mirren stood with ire in his eyes as he gritted his teeth. "Hey quit laughing you dorkchops!" he yelled.

* * *

After an hour or so had passed, Link, Tarrsus and Mirren all rode quickly atop their horses through the fields of Hyrule and to the forests Tarrsus's of course was the biggest horse the castle had The air outside was calm and fresh feeling. Right now the sun had been covered up by whitish-grey clouds, turning a once sunny day into an overcast one. Nevertheless a cool breeze blew across the peaceful kingdom of Hyrule, giving off a soothing feeling upon whoever or whatever if passed by.  
  
Right now the three warriors were traveling quickly through the glades. They had entered the forest-areas a few minutes ago, and were now bolting through it at great speeds. Link was riding on his beautiful steed Lapola, who was a horse from Lon Lon Ranch that was one of Link's best companions. Mirren was riding the young sister of Lapola, a pony named Monatra, though one that was as fast as any stallion. They both had dark sepia colored fur, and manes as black as the night sky.  
  
As they rode, the horses seemed to sense something. Link could notice Lapola's ears slightly perking, and that it was as if she was sniffing some scent in the air. Also it looked like all the horses began to slow down, and they did. By the seconds their dashing diminished, and all three warriors could easily notice it.  
  
"The monsters must be up ahead. Let's get off the horses and make it in by foot" Link said, and with that stopped Lapola, and hopped off her. Mirren and Tarrsus did the same, and both pulled out their weapons. Tarsus right now held a double-headed iron axe in one hand, and in the other a bronze like mace with a spiked head. Mirren had a gorgeous greatsword, which was smaller than normal considering his smaller size, but with a platinum-like blade and a light, shining cobalt hilt. Link had also pulled out his weaponry, that being the legendary Master Sword, and the Mirror Shield- both weapons given to him by Rauru when he became of age to be like the original Link, the Hero of Time.  
  
All three ran as fast as they could down the path of the glade ahead of them. As they continued, they began to hear grunts, growls, and roars as fire burned and as wood split and structures crumbled.  
  
"They must be attacking the armory up ahead!" Tarrsus yelled. Link nodded.  
  
"You're right! That fort is probably being demolished! Pick up the speed!" he yelled back. Using more energy, they all moved their feet faster, and within a few more moments, they burst into a clearing- though one that was being ravaged.  
  
Link, Mirren and Tarrsus then ran in, and all froze at the horrible destruction. They then saw the monsters. On the ground were three large serpents, with a dark grey belly, lighter blue scales up top, and then horns and whiskers on their heads and face, which had white pupiless eyes one of them was considerably larger than the other two. Right behind them were Bear-men, gigantic bears that were twelve or so feet tall and acted much like humans. Their furs ranged from reddish-brown to black, and wore garments and armor and carried weaponry like Hylians. Finally in the tree branches above them were three Zerdocks, the large birds with red underbellies and light yellow feathers which the original Link and Mirren fought in Kokiri Village against Varnash all those decades ago. The Hero of Time looked more irritated than angry now.  
  
"Ohhhhh great..." With that the monsters all let out either a hiss, squawk, or roar at the three warriors, and charged at them. "Alright guys you ready!? I got the Bear-men!!" he screamed. Tarrsus and Mirren also regained their composure.  
  
"I got that big serpent!" Tarrsus added.  
  
"And I'll take out the rest!" Mirren stated.  
  
"Then let's get 'em!!!" the descendant of the Hero of Time cried out, and with that the three all ran into battle.  
  
Tarrsus roared at the biggest serpent, and sent a swing of his axe at its head. With ease it cocked itself to the left, and evaded the shot. It hissed at him menacingly, and lunged at him with its jaws wide open. It tried to bite at his chest, but the minotaur blocked it with his war- hammer, and it continued snapping its teeth and fangs at him. Each time Taursus was able to block the attack, but once the serpent was too fast, and locked its jaws onto the minotaur's right shoulder. He screamed in pain as the teeth dug into his flesh, and dropped his axe as he struggled to get it off. He began to try and pull it off with his free hand, but the serpent had a tight grip, and sank its teeth deeper into him. Tarrsus winced and grunted from the pain, and suddenly got a second-wind. He ripped the serpent off his shoulder, and violently threw it to the ground. It crashed onto the dirt hard, and hissed. Tarrsus groaned from the after-pain, and fell to his knees as he clutched his bleeding shoulder. The snake-like beast hissed at him, and lunged at the downed minotaur. It began to coil around his body, and the Minotaur squirmed and struggled. He did everything in his power to escape the attack, but soon it had its body locked around him, and brought him down to the ground. The serpent began to squeeze Tarrsus in its grasp, and he groaned in pain and winced as it crushed the Minotaur. It hissed straight at him face, and was just about to bite at his helpless body before Tarrsus sent a slash of his axe at the end of it's tail with a freed arm, cutting it right off. Instantly it unleashed a shrill hiss of agony, and Tarrsus then slammed his war-hammer into its mouth. Its hissed was ended, and now the serpent was wounded greatly. Slowly uncoiling itself from his body, it staggered and flailed all about, blooding pouring form it's greatly damaged maw. Soon, it then fell limp to the ground- not making a single motion or sound.  
  
Link came at one of the two Bear-men, and sent a powerful thrust at it. The creature parried the shot though with his mace, and the two got locked in a grapple. They both hardened their eyes and gritted their teeth, and also did their best to try and over power the other. The Bear-men's strength though began to aid him, and soon Link would be at his mercy.  
  
"Heh, I'm too powerful for you puny Hylian, I'm gonna crush you!!!" he screamed. Link smirked.  
  
"Wow, that'd actually intimidate me if it'd happen..." he replied, and with that jumped up into the air and did an uppercut with his sword on the Bear- man's chin. The sword struck at force, tearing up his skin and knocking him to the ground dead. Just then one of the Zerdocks flew at him with a squawk of fury, with its talons stretched ready to dice Link's body. With a flash though, he put his sword and shield away, and took out his bow and arrow which was actually the Fairy Bow handed down through the ages. He notched an arrow it, and let it fly. It dug straight into the Zerdock's stomach, and with a shrill cry died. One of the serpents which were Nogatras lashed out at Link with its jaws open, only to get an arrow shot right into its forehead. It let out a very low hiss, and then fell limp as blood ran down its face from the arrow wound. Link grinned at his easy success, and was about to go help Mirren when he heard a Bear-man behind him. He tried to jump away, but the Bear-man got a swipe of its wooden mace it just in time. Link yelled out in pain, and was sent flying. He crashed on the ground, and groaned as the cuts on his back began to bleed. The Bear-man snickered at the weakened Hero of Time, and advanced over to him. He grabbed him by the shoulder, and flipped Link over onto his back- smashing into the ground. The beast grinned evilly, and lifted his mace up behind him head.  
  
"I can't wait to see what its like when my mace crushes your bones and organs..." he stated. Suddenly, Link sat up in the speed of light, and stabbed the Bear-man in his stomach. The Master Sword went right in, and the monster's eyes bugged out as he hunched over. His mouth dropped, and he made gurgling, choking sounds as crimson blood began to pour from his wound.  
  
"I'm sure you can't, but try someone else to do it on" Link said.  
  
Mirren wasn't having much trouble either. It actually made him kind of feel stupid for worrying at first about them. He had been battling against the one Bear-man now, and so far it had been an even fight. Neither one of them had gotten a single blow in, even with Mirren's great skill and the Bear- man's brute force. He sent a powerful slash at Mirren with his spear, only to have the boy block it with the blade of his greatsword. As they grappled, the Bear-man smacked him across the face with the back of his huge paw, making Mirren stagger backwards. He sent another slash of his spear at the boy, only to once again have it blocked. The very second the spear-tip left the sword, Mirren sprang up and smashed the cobalt hilt onto the Bear-man's forehead. It cracked his skull, and with one groan of agony, he collapsed to the ground with the biggest splitting headache ever-too bad he was dead. Mirren smirked, but not for long. Within seconds, one of the two remaining Zerdock's flew at it, and knocked his flat with its wing as it came by.  
  
He crashed onto the ground, and the last Nogatra then began to wrap its snake-like body around the ground. Mirren grunted and struggled to escape, but every move he tried failed. Even with his incredible thinness, the Nogatra eventually coiled around his body, and began to apply pressure. Mirren gritted his teeth and cried out in pain as the serpent crushed him, and squirmed around to get his arm out of the Nogatra's clutch. The snake- beast squeezed harder, and Mirren began to feel his little body break. He groaned in agony, but finally with one last tug freed his arm; and his greatsword. He stabbed the serpent in the upper-neck, digging the tip of the blade into the Nogatra's flesh. It hissed in pain, and slowly began to let go of the boy. Blood flowed down his light blue scales like a river, and also dripped from his crimsoned mouth. Soon it closed its eyes, and fell limp and dead. Mirren pulled himself the monster's body, and stood up on his feet. He staggered a little, but was able to manage his throbbing pain. He breathed hard from fatigue, and out of the corner of his eye noticed the two Zerdock's flying at him. He narrowed his hazel eyes, and put his greatsword away. Reaching into his back, he pulled out his own bow and arrow, and notched in two arrows at the same time. Holding his bow horizontally, he aimed, and pulled back on the string. As the birds got closer, he fired them off- both soaring through the air and landing somewhere in the Zerdocks...  
  
When the battle had ended, Tarrsus, Link and Mirren all began to drink some Blue Potions, and stood breathing heavily from their fatiguing battles.  
  
"Woo that was fun!!" Mirren exclaimed suddenly as his face lit up and as he jumped into the air. Link and Tarrsus both laughed.

* * *

It was a very overcast day in Herlassia. The air was very mil, and a cool breeze blew over the land. Birds soared through the air in their flocks, chirping and fluttering through the grey skies on that day. The leaves all wafted away and rustled with the wind, flying off just like the birds. The sun's rays of light tried their hardest to penetrate onto the land, only to be blockaded and stopped by the blanket of light grey clouds. Sephia liked this; the sun rarely ever amused her. She now liked the colder, gloomier days. Another Herlassian liked it this way also, and to this moment, he slowly tread down the dirt path within a forest nearby to the castle...  
  
It was Vaarshola. He strode through the woods, without a sound of his voice. His deep blue eyes had not much expression in them, and barely even a smirk was on his face. He seemed much more serious and stern on this day, instead of his diabolical, cocky normal-self. Strapped on his back was his deadly blade Sylence, hidden within its scabbard; ready to be used to silence more foolish beings or monsters. His white hair swayed as the breeze passed by him, also making his white robe and crimson sashes wave in the air for a few seconds.  
  
He continued his walk, and soon come to a small clearing. The grass here was very green, almost as dark as the pine and fir trees that grew within Herlassia and Hyrule. It was delimited by rowan trees, all bulky, covered in green leaves, and bearing hundreds or thousands of small red berries. He stepped in, and the second his foot touched the ground in there, he felt as if something was around him. Like something was watching him; waiting to ambush the mystical killer. He smirked though, and continued on- only to walk into a trap. In a flash, a gigantic serpent erupted from the ground right before Vaarshola, and sent him flying. He flipped through the air, but managed to gracefully land on his feet. He looked forward, and saw what the creature was. It indeed was a serpent, a very big one with reddish- brown scales, almost like a red sandstone color. Its underbelly was a dark yellow, and sprouting from its head were three white horns that looked like pointed bones. It hissed viciously at Vaarshola, and lashed at him.  
  
Upon it coming at him, Vaarshola quickly pulled out Sylence, and leapt away to evade the beast's attack. He landed perfectly on the ground, and the serpent lunged at him once again. He jumped backwards, and the beast smashed hard into the ground. It lay groaning in pain for a few seconds, but soon shook its head vigorously as it lifted itself up. It hissed in fury at Vaarshola, and suddenly spat a stream of glossy-like yellow venom or poison at the mystical killer. The Herlassian was taken aback actually by this, but managed to block it with Sylence. Vaarshola protected himself from most of it, but a little of the venom landed upon his skin and sent a searing pain through him. He winced from it, and the serpent took advantage. Within seconds, it coiled around his body, and began to crush him like a grape. The mystical killer winced even more from this terrible hold the monster had on him, and actually groaned in agony as his body throbbed with pain. The serpent hissed at him, and applied more pressure. Vaarshola began to grind his teeth from the pain, and struggled to escape. The snake-like creature then opened up its mouth, and prepared to spit more venom at him. But just as it was about to, Vaarshola suddenly jumped up into the air as he broke free of the serpent's coil, and slammed the tip of Sylence right between its eyes. It hissed in agony, and blood sprayed out as the tip dug right into its flesh. Vaarshola grinned wickedly, and with incredible force pulled it back to him, tearing through its face and creating a horrible bloody gash. He landed on both feet gracefully, and the serpent crashed on the ground limp and lifeless. Its eyes were completely blank and dark; no longer was it alive. Vaarshola loomed over it, smiling devilishly.  
  
"Heh, yet another victim on my list..." He whispered to himself. 

Author's Notes: Just a note- next chapter= amazing. See ya then!


	8. Chapter 7 Win Back Gerudo Fortress

Author's Notes: Warning- uber long chapter (smiles) ****

**Chapter 7: Win back Gerudo Fortress  
**  
As the night went on within Hyrule, everyone was in the feast hall at Hyrule Castle relaxing, snacking, and just spending time together. The new Malon and Teerlis (who looked exactly as the ancestors, except in the attires, where the new Malon now wore a maroon short-sleeve shirt and long, baggy cerulean jeans. Teerlis was Malon's boyfriend, a young man with short indigo hair like a bowl shape almost, and then a deep red tunic like Link's and black jeans) had stopped by again, and stayed for dinner with everyone. At the moment, they were all sitting at the big table where they had eaten dinner, and now chatted and ate a little dessert or tea. The great Minotaur Tarrsus sat with everyone. He was monstrous, standing at a bit over seven feet tall. His fur was like a sepia color, and his horns that stuck out of his head horizontally straight were like gold. A large, jagged yellow piece of cloth covered up his hindquarters and front, private side, for this was the only clothing he needed. Also at the table was Alsay, the descendant and incarnation-like form of Nepsana. Her chestnut brown hair went down to just about her shoulders, and her darker sky blue eyes were absolutely dazzling. Around her neck and sternum was a dark orange bandana, and a white sleeveless shirt covered up the rest of her chest. A crimson elbow pad though the way it stuck out in two pointy parts made them seem like bandanas was on both elbows, and a pair of blue shorts with large separations to the sides went down a couple inches above her knees. Tarrsus yawned as he stretched his arms and leaned back on his chair.  
  
"Woo, that was some gooood hearty food we had there, when the heck didja make that all Zelda?" he asked. Zelda giggled a bit after taking a big sip of her mint tea.  
  
"Well, I didn't make it all, Impa helped me with most of it, I just made the bread and brewed up the soup" she answered. Link smirked at that moment, and looked over at Alsay.  
  
"Where were you while the other girls were making the food huh?" he questioned. Alsay finished her bottle of the desert fruit drink she was drinking, and put it down after wiping her lips dry from it.  
  
"I couldn't give ya the definition of "cooking" if I tried, much less try and cook breaded shrimp that'd turn out to be breaded ashes" she stated. Everyone burst out into laughter as Alsay grinned from her joke.  
  
"Heh, well I'll tell ya one thing, that shrimp was great Zelda, much better than anything Malon's made at the ranch..." said Teerlis. Malon's face hardened as everyone giggled quietly. She slapped him on the arm.  
  
"Hey! Ya know I'm sitting right next to you!" she shouted. Teerlis laughed, and everyone else joined in.  
  
"Hey Malon calm down I was just joking" he replied. Link grinned.  
  
"Yeah how many times have we heard that..." he spoke. Once again the group began to laugh at the wisecrack, and Mirren covered up his mouth as he tried to laugh but held it in as he still had some of the glazed tea cake he was eating. As everyone else laughed, he tried his best to swallow the bit of the cake, and soon did. He gulped it down, and pounded his fist on the table as he humorously glared at Link.  
  
"Dangit bro don't say something so funny while I'm eating!" he exclaimed, Link burst out into laughter, and threw his head back as he held his sides. Everyone else chuckled too, and Zelda giggled. Once everyone began to stop, Zelda looked at him.  
  
"I see you like that tea cake Mirren, I guess I'll have to make it more often for you" she said. Mirren swallowed another piece of the yellow tea cake with the brown and glazed breading, and smiled as he nodded rapidly.  
  
"Oh-Please do!" he replied. Zelda giggled again, and the others smiled as a few others chuckled quietly. But as everyone was guffawing from Mirren's funny response, suddenly, a small portal appeared in front of them all, and inside was a distressed Nabooru.  
  
"What the heck?" Link inquired as he got out of his seat and ran over to the portal. Everyone was surprised by what was transpiring.  
  
Mirren's eyes bugged out, and began to choke slightly from pure shock as he tried to eat some more of his tea cake. Tarrsus noticed him, and opened up his hand as he pulled his arm back. He slammed it on Mirren's upper back, and was able to help the boy spit out the rest of his food, though nearly flooring him from the force. Mirren smashed onto the table, and groaned as he looked to his side, where the cake that had just been in his mouth lay about two centimeters from his face. He shook his head vigorously to get rid of the stars. He propped himself up with his arms, and was ready to lunge at Tarrsus for the smack, but the sudden appearance of this portal was more on his mind.  
  
"Nabooru!" he exclaimed. Link couldn't believe it either.  
  
"Holy cow! What the heck are you doing here in a portal such a random night!?" he slightly yelled.  
  
"Guys! I need your help!" she yelled. Instantly everyone got out of their seats and ran over to Nabooru.  
  
"Nabooru what's wrong?' Impa inquired.  
  
"Gerudo Fortress has been attacked and annexed by a large amount of Iron Knuckles, Dinolfos and these huge cobras. The leader of the legion has imprisoned all of the Gerudos inside here. You guys are the only hope for our survival and for the fort, please help us!" she pleaded. The entire feast hall had fell silent now, and everyone looked just as distraught as the Sage of Spirit though of course everyone didn't know she was the Sage of Spirit did. Alsay's eyes flared.  
  
"Those dang monsters will pay!!" she roared, "don't worry Nabooru I'm definitely coming! There's no way I'm lettin' those pieces of filth imprison you guys and rule over the fort!!" Mirren nodded.  
  
"I'm helpin' out too!" Link then also seemed to get hyped up.  
  
"I'll come and fight also!'" Impa and Tarrsus then looked at each and nodded. Impa looked at Nabooru.  
  
"We too will aid all of you, don't worry, we're coming..."

* * *

After a few hours, Link, Mirren, Alsay, Tarrsus, and Impa all gathered up whatever they would need for the trip. They all had a good deal of food for times where they needed a meal of couldn't find anything, along with other items to ease the adventure into the woods. They all got their weapons ready, knowing they'd end up fighting some huge army. The air was somewhat cool, and most of the wetness in the ground had dried up. It was a very overcast day out, and the sky was covered in almost every spot by very light grey clouds. A gentle wind blew, adding a little more chill to the air in Hyrule. As it came to a couple hours before noon, Malon arrived at the castle, and everyone was just about ready to leave. They all gathered outside of the castle and in front of the main gate and drawbridge, ready to say goodbye to Zelda and Malon and take their leave. They had all got their weaponry ready, as well as any other provisions including healing potions, food, or water. They all seemed pretty intensified about this, and were ready to go and fight to win back Gerudo Fortress. Alsay was more determined than all of them. Fierceness flooded her eyes, and nothing else but that showed for her expression as they all prepared to leave. Alsay was easily one of Nabooru's best friends, and had been a constant visitor to the fortress. She had a connection with all the Gerudos- as if she was one herself. It hurt her inside, but it produced so much strength within her that she was primed to kill all the monsters there and save the Gerudos.  
  
The horses were ready, though only four stood there. Mirren had decided to leave Monatra back at the castle, knowing the situation would be incredibly precarious and perilous. As everyone began getting ready to leave, Zelda said goodbye to them.  
  
"Bye guys, I hope you can save the fort, and please come back safe" she said. Impa smirked.  
  
"Don't worry Zelda, we'll be fine. We managed to come back in one piece from all the other adventures we've had right?" the Sage of Shadow replied. Zelda smiled.  
  
"I guess so..." she answered. Impa smiled back.  
  
"You have nothing worry over, and as I always took care of you as a child, I won't fail, and neither will the rest of us" she stated, and then grabbed Mirren by the shoulder and pulled him over, actually then up into the air "though ya might need to fret over this lil bundle of energy..." Mirren's eyes hardened as he gritted his teeth and glared up at Impa.  
  
"What are you implying!?" he roared. Impa and Zelda chuckled, and Zelda smiled as she messed up Mirren's hair affectionately.  
  
"Leaving me huh Mirren? Well just come back safely, okay?" she said to him softly. Instantly it seemed as if Mirren's ire just diminished, and he looked up at Zelda and smiled as he nodded. The princess of Hyrule smiled back down at him, and didn't even notice Link right next to her. Once it seemed she was about to turn her attention to him, Link spoke.  
  
"Well, I think we're all ready now...sorry to be going away..." the descendant of the Hero of Time began before Zelda interrupted him.  
  
"Don't worry Link, you guys gotta go, it's what you all do as the greatest warriors in Hyrule" she explained. Link realized she was right, and smiled.  
  
"Okay then...well, goodbye Zelda..." Zelda smiled still at Link as Impa stepped over to her.  
  
"Goodbye Zelda, I'm sorry that I'm leaving you, but I feel it is more important than ever that I help them this time" Impa explained. Zelda was a bit saddened by all of this, and it worried her knowing her best friends and loved ones would be leaving for a very perilous quest. But throughout the entire time, she seemed fine and smiled. She nodded to Impa.  
  
"Don't worry, it really is fine" she began, "I know they need your help, and Malon will be staying here to keep me company the entire time while you're all gone. Seriously Impa, it's all okay" Tarrsus looked a bit surprised and inquisitive at the same time.  
  
"You're staying here at the castle Malon? I didn't know that" The ranch girl nodded.  
  
"Yeah, with Impa going also I knew that Zelda would be all alone here at the castle. So I asked my father if I could stay with her for the time until you guys return, and he said it's all right" she stated.  
  
"Are there still enough workers at the ranch to get all the jobs done?" Alsay asked. Malon smiled.  
  
"Of course!" she exclaimed, "Mr. Ingo and Teerlis will still be working there, and they can take over my jobs, not to mention if for once my dad gets off his lazy butt and actually works around the place everything will be fine!" Alsay smiled.  
  
"Then I guess everything'll be all right. Well, bye Malon, bye Zelda" she said. Both of them smiled back.  
  
"Bye Alsay" they both spoke. Everyone leaving then began to say goodbye and Malon went over to them as they got on their horses and chatted with her, waiting then to gallop off. Link and Mirren still were by Zelda, and Link stood in front of Zelda and stared into her gorgeous blue eyes. They both seemed a little worried and saddened know by the departure from each other.  
  
"This ain't too easy just leaving like this Zelda, I mean I have no clue when I'll be back, and for all I know I might not even come back alive..." he began before pausing as he kind of looked away in worry. Zelda had the same expression on her face, and it was like they both seemed nervous and a little shy around each other.  
  
"I won't worry though Link, I know you'll come back, you've never failed at anything, and this won't be an exception, you'll defeat that army and save Gerudo Fortress to come back to me...I know it" she explained. Link looked back at her, and smiled as Zelda also smiled.  
  
"Thanks..." he whispered. Link then took a pause before continuing. "I'll miss ya Zelda...bye..." Zelda nodded.  
  
"Bye Link" With that she threw her arms around him and embraced him, and Link smiled at her and hugged his best friend back. Mirren stood smiling as the two hugged each other, and Mirren felt happy inside to see the two showing their affection for one another. Soon, they both let go of the other, and shared one last smile before Link took a couple steps back and turned his body slightly.  
  
"Well, gotta go now, bye Zelda" She both smiled at him, and he looked down at Mirren. "Ready to go lil bro?" Mirren nodded. Link nodded back, and then began walking over to Lapola.  
  
"Yep" he answered, and then looked at Zelda, "bye Zelda" She smiled down at him.  
  
"Bye Mirren, make sure to stay safe" She replied, and then leaned over and placed her lips next to his ear. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Make sure you come back lovable as you are right now" she whispered. Mirren's eyes slightly widened from the comment, and his face red went red as he blushed. Out of the corner of his eye Link saw this all, and his eyes hardened a little.  
  
_"What'd she just say to him...?"_ he asked very sharply to himself in his head. Once Mirren had gotten his composure back and was able to break from his trance, he looked up at Zelda as she smiled, and soon also smiled half happily and half embarrassed.  
  
"Bye..." he said, and then walked over to Monatra. He mounted his pony, and got ready to ride off. Link looked at everyone, and once everyone was ready, he looked back at Malon and Zelda.  
  
"All right, we better leave now, bye guys" he stated, and then looked down at Mirren, "I think you better call him now Mirren" he said as he looked down at his little brother. The boy nodded, and pulled out a gorgeous ocarina. It was a wooden one, though painted with a great crimson color. And then around the holes were shining golden circlets. He played a tender, soft, serene melody, and once he finished a roar echoed throughout the skies and down onto the earth of Hyrule. A large blue beast could be seen slowly floating down to the ground, one that seemed at least fifty feet tall. His skin was a cobalt blue color, and from his head to the end of his tail was a line of white, pointy spines. The monster's head was like that of a monitor's, though its face was a lot meaner looking and his claws were gigantic. This was Gorida, a smaller creature that was of the same species to the myth Gorida that was two-hundred some feet tall. Mirren had once found him in smaller state years ago in Terlon Forest, and had befriended the gargantuan. As he grew, it seemed Gorida became a bit magical, considering that one day then the new Rauru taught Mirren a melody on his ocarina that could summon Gorida to him. Even if they were of such species and size difference- they were like best friends  
  
Gorida landed next to Mirren. The earth shook as his huge feet smashed onto the ground, and his roar echoed throughout all of Hyrule. Mirren managed climbed up to the top of the behemoth's back as he knelt down, and smiled as he patted his giant companion. Link also smiled, and then clasped the reins of Lapola tightly.  
  
"Okay guys, let's go!" he shouted, and then took off on Lapola. The others followed, waving at Zelda and yelling goodbyes as they rode off. Gorida then began to follow, walking a bit slowly, but with such huge strides quickly caught up to the others as Zelda smiled at the great monstrosity and the boy who rode atop him; Mirren.

* * *

The five all traveled as fast as they could through the fields of Hyrule. Mirren could feel the winds against his face as Gorida ran at full speed. The boy held on tight, and managed to stay onto the huge dragon. His dirty- blonde hair swayed from the large breeze, and the flabbier, looser parts to his new white robe also waved in the air. It was very baggy, and has many loose parts that are flabby and flail in the wind when it blows. The robe wasn't very thick either, not made from very heavy material, but lighter kind, like a very soft tarp almost. Link and the others were dashing on their steeds as fast as the horse's hooves could carry them. They burned down the dirt pathways as clouds of dust and dirt flew as they continued to Gerudo Fortress. They had been riding over the fields for more than an hour now, and would soon reach a glade until they'd get to the rocky terrain which lead to Gerudo Valley. For the entire journey they all had been silent, none of them could think of anything to say as they prepared for what might be the biggest brawl-for-all they had ever taken part in.  
  
Finally they reached the glade of trees, and as Link and the others entered it and went over the dirt path, Mirren made Gorida go around it to save the place was getting trampled right over it. They all stuck together inside the dell, and Mirren managed to have Gorida run right around the edges of the glade. After another ten of fifteen minutes, the warriors emerged out of the glade on their horses, and made a sharp turn as they stared at the rocky terrain ahead of them. They all reached it once about five minutes had passed, and still at a great speed rode over it, and turned down the one path surrounded by walls of sandstone-like rock. Across the rectangular pool was a large plank of wood; they entrance to Gerudo Valley. On one side was a bunch of large boulders, on the other mainly the same, except with a big pillar of rock that was jagged and linked into another wall of rock. Merging the two sides was a light wooden bridge, which hung God knows how many feet above the strong river created of currents with such velocity none could imagine it completely with but a mere mind. The gigantic waterfall poured out water enough to flood Hyrule in only a couple short days, all coming from the wonderful, cosmic, vast Hyrulian Ocean. Link stopped Monatra, and so did the others with their horses. Mirren also managed to stop Gorida's dashing.  
  
"Alright guys, I think we should get off the horses here. Up ahead will most definitely be one heck of a melee, we can't take the risk of either having them stolen or attack" he explained. Everyone nodded, and got off their steeds. Link looked up at Mirren. "Stay on Gorida Mirren, but make sure you ride low so you're not spotted, and make sure to go slower so we can keep up with you." The child nodded. He gave Gorida a little slap on the neck, and the great lizard-like monster began to take quite steps over to the canyon. Once there, he jumped over to the other side creating a loud rumble yes but not too loud and then walking over to the large hill of rock which stood right before Gerudo Fortress. Link and the others all jobbed over the bride and then climbed up the hill. Gorida crouched below it on the ground so he wouldn't be seen, and lifted Mirren up with one hand to get to the top. Once all five warriors were on top of it, they lay down and carefully glanced about the fortress. Outside were numerous of these gigantic cobras, with dark yellow skin and deep red underbellies. They were very bulky and muscular, and had fangs the size of short-swords. Out and about were also Dinolfos, all with emerald green breast-plates and spiked, ruby-red shoulder pads. Their eyes were black with a vertical sliver slit for a pupil, and all filled with malice. Alsay sneered.  
  
"Those stupid lizards, I'm going to slice them up into..." the young girl began before Link interrupted her.  
  
"Shhhh! Keep your voice down Alsay, we mustn't let them know we're here yet" he whispered, "now listen, I know you wanna kill them all for taking over Gerudo Fortress, but we gotta work together and devise a strategy to make sure this works."  
  
"Got any ideas?" Alsay snapped.  
  
"As a matter of fact I actually do" Link replied casually.  
  
"What are they Link?" Impa questioned.  
  
"Well, I think that you, Tarrsus and Gorida should stay outside and take out all the monsters around the fort. You three should definitely be enough to stop them. While you guys are doing that, me, Mirren and Alsay will run inside-and that's all I've got for now..." he said a bit embarrassed and humiliated. Alsay smirked.  
  
"Don't worry Link, I couldn't have said it any better myself" she added, "but I've got a plan on what us three should do. Once we get inside, I'll immediately make my way to the main hall, where Nabooru should be. While I'm going there, you and Mirren can go around the fort killing whatever troops you see and free all the Gerudos. Let them outside, and they can help Tarrsus and Impa with the cobras and Dinolfos. Once you guys are finished with that, come to the main hall, I might just need a little help" Mirren lay wide-eyed.  
  
"Did you just think of that right now?" he asked. Alsay turned to him and grinned.  
  
"Most of it" she answered with a wink. Tarrsus then lifted himself up a bit.  
  
"Alright, I'm ready to get this under way, you ready Impa? The Minotaur inquired. The Sage of Shadow smiled and nodded. With that, the two slid down the rocky slope, and onto the fortress grounds. Once they got on the ground, they began taking a few steps forward, before soon they Dinolfos and cobras noticed them.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, are we trespassing on your property?" Impa asked aloud with a jeering tone in her voice. The Dinolfos narrowed their eyes at her, and tightened their grips around their swords. One pointed his blade at them, and unleashed a loud sound that was like a mix of a hiss and a roar. The lizard-warriors and giant cobras began charging at them, and Impa and Tarrsus pulled out their weapons. They began rushing at them also, and within a few seconds Gorida surfaced from behind the rocky hill, and unleashed a roar as loud as thunder. The beasts all stopped dead in their tracks, and were onslaught by the two fighters. Gorida smashed through the top of the hill of rock, sending raining boulders and stone down upon the ground. He then roared again, and came at the army of little beats. The monster breathed a beam of whitish blue lightning upon a bunch of Dinolfos and cobras, burning them to a crisp, and then turned to the side as he sent two cobras flying with swipes of his mammoth claws. He knocked away about four more Dinolfos with his massive tail, and roared as he continued battling. Tarrsus flew at a frozen Dinolfos and took it out with a single slash of his axe. In a flash then he swung his war-hammer at a cobra, smashing its skull in an instant. Impa was right by him, using full force against the creatures. When she had rushed into the fray, she sent a Dinolfos flying with a single kick, and then gored another threw wither her curved short-sword. Now she was hacking away at a trio of the lizard- warriors, and after dicing up two did a spin kick and knocked the third flat. Link and the others watched on, and knew this was their chance to get into the fort.  
  
"Lets make a break for it guys!" he shouted, and then slid down the hill as Alsay and Mirren followed. Once they got to the ground they began sprinting over to nearest doorway, but as they got about halfway there four Iron Knuckles poured out from it and blockaded the entrance. Link stopped in his tracks. "Oh crud!" he exclaimed. Mirren ran right by him, waving his greatsword in the air.  
  
"No worries Link they're all mine!!" the boy yelled, and then screamed in fury as he leapt at the four metal warriors. He continued shouting out in vehemence, and began slashing away at the Iron Knuckles. Alsay and Link watched on, wide-eyed and with their mouths dropped as Mirren single- handedly annihilated the four Iron Knuckles with pure ease. After about a minute he destroyed the last one with a great vertical slash, and then literally roared in dominance like a savage animal. His bellowed echoed over the fortress, and was louder than all of the fighting that was transpiring. Alsay smirked, and began running to the entrance once again.  
  
"God that kid's somethin' else" she murmured. Link eventually broke out of his trance, and followed her and his little brother as they went into the fortress.

* * *

Gorida was obliterating every enemy he saw, either knocking them flat with a flash of his claw, sending them flying with a smack of his tail, or incinerating them with beam of lightning. As he fended off a pair of giant cobras, the earth behind him began to shake a little. The ground cracked, and slowly split open. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed this, and quickly defeated the cobras and spun around just in time. A huge monster suddenly bounded out from the ground lashing out at Gorida. It was rather big, nearly as large as Gorida even when it was on all fours. It had dark smoke colored skin that looked like armor instead of scales. Its eyes were a bronze color with black pupils, full of ferocity. It was a very unique monster, just as the monster Berogan was at Sephia's castle, in fact it actually was a Berogan. It had very large flabbier ears, and a face that looked like either an iguana or some other kid of sauron. Finally, a dark yellow horn jabbed towards the top protruded from his forehead. Gorida managed to jump back just in time as the monster missed his target and landed on the ground. It stood on all fours right now, and roared at Gorida. The dragon glared back at the new monster, and snarled as the two beasts studied each other. They stared at one another's body, trying to figure out the other's possible weaknesses and what they might've been. Neither knew what the other was capable of, or what kind of abilities or powers it possessed. Soon though, the other monster grew anxious to fight, and roared once again as it leapt at Gorida. The dragon saw him coming though, and caught him by the neck. He took off to the canyon, carrying the new monster with him. Tarrsus stomped on cobra's head, finishing it off, but then noticed Gorida bolting away with the monster.  
  
"Oh isn't that great!? He ditched us!"  
  
Gorida was nearing the valley, where he planned to throw the monster down and watch him splatter against the river and ground beneath it. The new monster knew this though, and knew he had to escape. Luckily he had a plan, and as he was carried away quickly jabbed his horn up. It dug straight into Gorida's flesh, and the dragon roared in pain as it let go of the beast. Both of the creatures crashed hard on the ground, shaking the land. The earth cracked and split beneath them from the impact of their massive weights. The new monster growled as it picked itself up on its four legs, while Gorida lay groaning in pain a bit. One claw was over his wound, while the other slowly began to pick himself up. Once he did he stood breathing hard, and let got of his wound. It wasn't too terrible, but deep, and crimson blood flowed from it. The Berogan roared at Gorida, and leapt at him once again. The dragon knew he couldn't fight in close combat just yet, and side stepped as he pushed the monster flat into the ground. With another great rumble of his massive girth, the Berogan seemed to groan, but quickly got up and roared as Gorida glared at him. After a few seconds, Gorida flung his arms out to the side, and in perhaps the most amazing sight ever, two blue wings sprouted from his shoulders. The Berogan's eyes seemed to widen from the enhanced version now of his opponent, and Gorida beat his wings as he took off in the sky and flew all about the Berogan. The golden dragon's mouth open, and a beam of lightning rocketed from it. It struck the other monster in the back, and created an explosion of bolts and electricity. The Berogan roared, but barely ever winced from the attack. His scales were so tough and powerful; that obviously lightning could not even faze them. He looked up at Gorida, and unleashed a spray of fire from his own mouth. It engulfed the dragon, and he hollowed again as the blaze seared his skin. He crashed into the one pillar of rock, shattering it as he smashed onto the ground smoking from the fire. Berogan seemed to slightly smirk or grin, and now oddly crawled over to a spot where a bunch of boulders were. Gorida groaned, and began to get up somehow. The other behemoth knew of this, and began to rapidly dig into the earth. Large clumps of dirt, mud, stone and boulders flew over to the golden dragon and pummeled his body. He began to grow a bit ire, and beat his wings as he took flight once again. The Berogan stopped, and glanced up at the flying dragon. He stared at Gorida as he soared around in the air, taking a few steps forward. He was waiting for Gorida to get in the right spot, and waited, and waited. Soon enough, Gorida was in the right part of the air, and in an amazingly display the Berogan jumped into the air and struck the golden dragon like a lance.  
  
The two monsters soared over the valley like falcons, and finally landed on the ground on the other side. Gorida struck first, as the Berogan still clung to him from his mid-air ram. He growled, and got off Gorida. The dragon lay seemingly half-conscious, and gave off low moans. He had taken quite a beating now; his wound was still bleeding from the Berogan's horn, his skin was charred from the fire blast, and his body throbbed from the massive ram. Still though, he stirred, and once again slowly began to get up. The Berogan backed off, and snarled still. The dragon got up in an odd form, he was actually turning his body around, with his back facing the Berogan. This gave of a great deal of vulnerability, and the creature noticed this. Still, he took advantage and made his way over to the dragon. Just as he got to his tail, Gorida suddenly lifted it up, and brought it down on the Berogan. It smashed right onto his head, and knocked him flat as he smashed onto the ground. Gorida spun around, and roared louder than ever as his eyes filled with intensity. He bent down, and clasped his claws on the Berogan's body. He stood up then, and turned a bit as he slammed the Berogan down onto the ground. The rocky terrain cracked a bit, and grew weaker from the impact. The monster roared in pain from the hard crash, and lay on his back growling in pain. Gorida turned around, and brought his tail down once again. Once, twice did it strike the Berogan's face, but on the third time, the Berogan caught it in his mouth, and got on his feet as he locked his jaws on Gorida tail. The dragon roared in anguish, and thrashed his tail around to try and free it from the beast's mouth. After a few more seconds he did, and turned around facing the Berogan as the monster backed off a bit. Gorida roared, and lashed out with his foot as he sent two boulders flying into the Berogan. The creature roared, and the dragon sent another pair of large rocks soaring into him with a kick. Berogan began to crawl away to side now, closer to the valley as he growled. His mouth suddenly gapped, and another spray of fire emitted from it and right into Gorida. It struck him in the sternum, burning at his flesh and charring it. Gorida roared in pain and ferocity after staggering a bit, and breathed a beam of lightning at the Berogan. It hit him in the face, and made him bellow in frustration as he became blinded for a second. He clutched his eyes a she snarled and growled from the burning pain, and began to move closer and closer to the edge. Gorida saw this, and flew at him. He grabbed him by the neck, and began soaring downwards. The Berogan roared and thrashed around to try and escape, but no amount of struggling could save him now. The great cobalt behemoth came down to river, and at full force slammed the Berogan's head into the ground beneath it. A huge explosion of water erupted from the fray, as well as numerous rocks and stones and large pieces of the earth. The river floor split and opened up in numerous places, and began to fill up with water and change the flow of the current. The lowers sides of the valley began to split, and a few clumps of rock fell down into the ravaged river. Once all the mist and rock disappeared, Gorida stood beside the Berogan; who lay limp. The golden dragon looked down at him, and grabbed him by the neck again. He tossed him into the one open spot in the side of the valley wall, and then shot a beam of lightning at the wall above it. The blast shattered the wall, and created avalanche. Piles and pile of rock came tumbling down, caving the dead Berogan in. The inundation and deluge of sandstone rock quickly was covering up the open space as Gorida stood watching on. Once all the stone, mud and dirt had stopped, the opening was completely covered up, and the Berogan had been buried. Gorida threw his head back, and unleashed a roar of dominance louder than ever before. The water rippled from the massive bellow, and the walls began to crack as Gorida's roar echoed throughout Gerudo Valley.

* * *

Link, Alsay and Mirren had entered Gerudo Fortress, and quickly turned left as they made their way down the ramp way and into one of the prison rooms. Alsay pulled out her twin curved swords, and yelled:  
  
"Here's the first cell guys! Let's take 'em out!" With that the two Iron Knuckles safeguarding the room noticed the three, and turned their attention to them as they got their battle axes ready.  
  
"Mirren, me and Alsay will take out the Iron Knuckles, you free the Gerudos okay?" Link explained. Mirren nodded.  
  
"Gotcha bro!" he answered. The boy then ran over to the cell, and began to hack away at the lock to free the captives. Alsay flew at the one Iron Knuckle and kicked it straight in the head. The force was so formidable that it knocked the soldier right onto his back. The young woman then quickly took advantage, and stabbed it in the chest with both swords to kill it. Link had sent a jumping slash at his Iron Knuckle, but had it blocked when the thing lifted up its battle axe. A grapple ensured, but soon Link broke away from it and with one spin cut sliced the Iron Knuckle in two. At that moment Mirren finally destroyed the lock. "Got it!" he yelled, and then opened it up as seven Gerudos in the normal attire (dark purple ankle length pants, zebra stripe ankle and wrist pads, a dark purple breast strap, and a deep red sleeveless shirt that covered up the sternum) poured out from the cell.  
  
"Alsay! It's you!" one cried.  
  
"And look its Link!" another shouted, "what are you guys doing here!?" Alsay picked herself off the Iron Knuckle and went over to her Gerudo friends.  
  
"Hey girls, Nabooru had contacted us through some magical portal at Hyrule Castle, and told us that the fort had been taken over. Princess Zelda's nursemaid Impa and a great minotaur named Tarrsus are battling outside, alongside this monster named Gorida, who's Mirren's companion" she explained, "right now I'm gonna go to the main hall and help out Nabooru, while Link and Mirren are gonna travel through the fort destroying all the Iron Knuckles and freeing all the other captives. I need you all to go outside now and help take out those giant cobras and Dinolfos, okay?" The Gerudos nodded.  
  
"You got it!' they replied, and quickly ran over to the wall, grabbed a curved spear each, and ran outside. Alsay smirked at them, and then looked at Link and Mirren.  
  
"Alright guys, let's get going" she said. The two brothers nodded, and followed her as they ran up another ramp way. They came onto the ledge of the lower left side of the fort, and then climbed up the vines to another larger ledge. "Okay you two, I'm gonna go through this doorway to the left and then make my way to the main hall, you guys go straight other way and start finding the rest of the prison cells. Make sure to free everyone okay?" Alsay asked. Link and Mirren both nodded.  
  
"No problem Alsay, we got it all" Link replied. Alsay smiled and nodded back.  
  
"Thanks guys, I'll see ya once you're finished then..." and with that the Gerudo took off through the left doorway. Link looked down at Mirren.  
  
"Ready lil bro?" The boy nodded.  
  
"Heck yeah! Let's go!" he exclaimed, and then took out the Goddesses' Sword from its sheath and bolted over to the other entrance-way.

* * *

Alsay dashed down the hallway, and leapt across the dining hall over to a small ledge. She jump to the top of another ramp way, and went up another completely unnoticed by the Iron Knuckles below. She came to the middle ledge on the right side of the fort, and then astoundingly jumped to the one wall, and jumped from that to the very top of the right side of the fort. She hopped down through a hole, and landed gracefully on the floor of the main hall. Nabooru lay on the chained up by her arms and wrists, and looked a bit happier to see Alsay.  
  
"Good to see you Alsay" she greeted. The warrioress smiled, and placed her twin curved swords down as she began to help free her Gerudo leader.  
  
"Same here Nabooru, same here..." she replied. After about a minute the Sage of Spirit was freed, and got to her feet. Alsay did the same, and grabbed her swords. "Ready to go take out everything?" Suddenly, myriad loud clangs of metal reverberated through the hallways and into the main hall. Both warrioresses glanced around a bit surprised, and soon a pair of Iron Knuckles stood before each of the four hallways that lead to the main hall- and in one hallway two dragon warriors also. Both stood at over seven feet tall, with huge muscular bodies, dragon-like heads and horns, and skin a rich, dark color. One had scales like a dark sapphire, while the other one with dark emerald scales. Alsay glared at them, and Nabooru grabbed her scimitar off the wall.  
  
"Let's kill these fools first though..." she stated with a grin as she spun her blade around with one hand.

* * *

Sephia was sitting on her chair of the balcony in the throne room. She was now wearing her normal attire, only the cape was now cerulean, and the shirt she always wore was light-lavender now. She held her staff in one hand, and rested her arm on the one arm-chair as she watched Link, Mirren and the others all battled within Gerudo Fortress. She smirked now.  
  
"Too bad Ganondorf won't allow them to be killed..." she whispered to herself. The very moment she finished the sentence, the one of them wooden doors to the throne room slowly opened up, and from the balcony Sephia could see an older man with a dark orange robe and a blue cane step in. It was her father, the king of Herlassia. Sephia smiled, and stood up from her chair. She began to walk down the stairs of the balcony, and her father also began walking over to her. Eventually they came together, and while Sephia smiled, her father looked very stern and serious, even more than he usually did. "Hi daddy" she said. The king didn't even give a nod or any bit of a sign of happiness to see his one and only daughter.  
  
"Hello Sephia, I need to talk to you....." he explained. She nodded.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" she asked. The king's eyes hardened.  
  
"I want to know a couple things daughter..." he began, "I'm feeling very untrustworthy of you, and my anger is growing..." Sephia looked a little perplexed.  
  
"Why is that father?" she inquired. The king's olive green eyes intensified.  
  
"Tell me now Sephia, what in God's name was that man Dranon doing here the other day, and where have all the Zerdocks and Nogatras gone from the dungeons?" he asked back very sharply. Sephia's heart began to pound, and she felt a little nervous deep down at that moment. But luckily she was able to stay calm, and try to look innocent.  
  
"Oh, well I had Dranon come for tea, we wanted to meet each other, so I invited him here just for a little get-together, and I had decided to let the monsters free, for goodness sake they've been locked up down in the dungeons for years now, they deserve to be free..." she answered. Her father didn't seem to enjoy her response.  
  
"I do not believe you daughter, I have a feeling that you're lying to me..." he replied. Sephia was bit shocked inside to see that he knew she wasn't telling the truth, but on the outside she smiled and acted innocent as always.  
  
"Please believe me, I'm not lying I swear, please daddy, I would never be untruthful to you..." She said, and then leaned forward, and gave her father a soft, gentle kiss on the cheek. Once Sephia had done that, she began to walk away, and soon left the throne room. The king of Herlassia stood silently, with his head turned as he looked at the doors. His face was the same as when he had walked in, and for the first time in his life, he felt disgusted by a kiss from his own daughter.

* * *

Link and Mirren had both turned right down the ramp way and came into a larger room like the one before. This one though had two prison cells, and four Iron Knuckles acting as sentinels to guard it. The two brothers stopped, and the Iron Knuckles saw them and began advancing towards them.  
  
"Well, got any ideas instead of head-to-head combat?" Mirren asked. Link grinned, and pointed the Master Sword at them. Mirren looked up at it, and smirked. He too pointed his greatsword at them, and both of the sacred blades began to glow with a light blue color. The four iron warriors ignored it, and continue to gradually march at them. This proved to be a gaffe though, as soon Link and Mirren fired off a beam of energy from their blades. The twin attacks struck all four warriors head on, and in an explosion of light blew them all away. When the illumination died, nothing was there. Mirren grinned.  
  
"God that was easy squeezy lemon peezy!" he exclaimed. Link rolled his eyes and began going over to the one cell.  
  
"Just go free the other Gerudos..." he said sounding a bit aggravated in his tone. Mirren did, and within seconds the two brothers had freed a total of fifteen Gerudo amazons.  
  
"Good to see you two, but why are you guys here? Did you know that the fort had been attacked?" one of the Gerudos asked. Mirren nodded.  
  
"As a matter of fact yes. Nabooru had talked to us through a lil portal and told us everything, so me Link Alsay and our other friends came to help out" the child answered. The faces on the females all lit up.  
  
"That's great! Wow thank you guys so much it'll be so nice now to see Alsay now!"  
  
"Yeah, but first we'll need to destroy all the troops around here. That's why we need you guys to go outside and assist in killing all the monsters out there, my two friends are there, as well as a bunch of other Gerudos." Link explicated.  
  
"Say no more Link! We're on it!" one of the Gerudos stated, and then all of them ran over to the wall. They all clasped their hands on a weapon- that being a scimitar or a spear with a curved blade at the top like the Gerudos had taken before. Once they had exited the room, Link and Mirren began to follow them outside, and jumped onto the ledge below. The two went through the open doorway, and turned right as they began making their way down the halls.  
  
"Man, those Gerudos are the toughest chicks I've seen in my entire life!" Mirren said. Link got a chuckle out of his little brother's remark.  
  
"They sure are; they all have a fervent, ardent sense of duty to stay together and one another through any predicament they might have, they're all really loyal to each other..." The two then turned down the hallway, but instantly stopped. A pair of Iron Knuckles with grey and white armor stood there, and quickly noticed the brothers. Link's expression turned to irritation. "Oh great..." The two metal warriors tightened their clutches around the rods of their battle axes, and slowly began moving to them. Mirren looked a bit fearful.  
  
"Oh God this can't be good bro my sword doesn't have the energy right now for a powerful energy blast and I doubt we'll do too well against them in such close...hey what the heck are you doing!?" Mirren glared up at his brother as Link rummaged through his knapsack ignoring Mirren and held some anomalous, blue and gold mechanical mice heads.  
  
"Just be quiet for a sec and let me take care of this" he said rather monotonously and annoyed. He then knelt down on the ground, and placed one the mice on the floor. It flew zoomed over to the Iron Knuckles, and struck one. It detonated, and created an explosion with destroyed the one metal warrior. Link placed the other on the ground, and soon it too took out the other Iron Knuckle as it exploded on contact. Link stood up then and grinned. Mirren stood with his eyes bugged out.  
  
"Wha...wha...what were those?" he asked.  
  
"Bombchus, now let's go" Link answered, and began running down the hallway. Soon he came into the dining room, which consisted of a couple wooden tables, some wooden stools that were just round stumps with no legs, and still the old eminent grill with the pot of the boiling liquid that seemed like magma. In there were two more Iron Knuckles, which had noticed Link and Mirren after the explosions of the Bombchus, and stood their ground as they scrutinized the oncoming Hero of Time. "These guys are all..." Link began before suddenly Mirren leapt out of no one where intensified as ever.  
  
"MINE!" he screamed. The boy snarled, and did a jumping slash onto the one Iron Knuckle that seemed frozen in shock or fear of his fury. The platinum- like blade of his greatsword cut straight through him and made short work of him. Mirren sneered at the dead Iron Knuckle, and promptly saw the other charging at him. He turned to it, and jumped at its legs. He sent his greatsword straight through its leg, making it stumble straight into the pot of scorching, blistering red liquid. It trembled and flinched rapidly as his iron body began to melt, and slowly burned away to nothing. Mirren stood up, and roared like a savage beast once again. Link stood on, wide- eyed at his little brother's great vehemence and fervor.  
  
"Why couldn't you be like that for the entire attack so far? And since when are you a beast?" the Hero of Time questioned. Mirren's expression suddenly just changed to his normal boyish-self.  
  
"Meh, I don't know" he answered with a shrug. Link laughed now, and ran over to the one ramp way.  
  
"Come on, let's just get goin'" he said. Mirren followed, and the two ran up another series of ramp ways until they were outside, where numerous Gerudos were aiding Gorida, Tarrsus and Impa annihilate the giant cobras and Dinolfos. They quickly jumped down onto the ground where the middle of the fortress was at the bottom. They dashed to the doorway on the left side of the fort, and ran down the hallway until they came to their third prison room, where this time only two Iron Knuckles were. Link and Mirren rushed at them with a yell of fury each, and both sent a thrust of their swords at the iron soldiers. They blocked the shots though, and the warriors grappled. The Iron Knuckle that fought against Mirren overpowered the boy with ease, and sent an uppercut with the butt of his battle axe right to the child's chin. Mirren cried out in pain, and flew up into the air. He crashed down hard onto the ground, and groaned in pain. The other Iron Knuckle managed to overcome Link also, and sent him crashing into a wall with a mighty kick. Link sat against the wall wincing and gritting his teeth in agony as his body throbbed. The two Iron Knuckles then turned to each other, and soon both looked at Mirren. The two began slowly moving upon the wounded boy, ready to butcher his small body. Within a flash though, Mirren bounded at them, and as he flew through the air his sword flashed twice. He landed on the ground kneeling, and soon stood up as he proffered a hand to his brother. The Iron Knuckles still stood stationary, and soon broke into two. Link got up with a little help from Mirren, and smiled at him. "Nice job" he complimented. Mirren smiled and nodded. The two then went over to the prison cell, and Link cut the lock off and set free ten more Gerudos.  
  
"Thanks so much for freeing us guys! How the heck are you..." one of them started to say before Link interposed her.  
  
"No time for chit-chat right, I'll explain later, just right now I need all of you to grab a weapon and help out with the fight outside" They all nodded, and then ran to the wall and seized a scimitar. The Gerudos loped out of the fortress, and charged outside into battle. Link and Mirren had followed them, and stopped at the middle entrance.  
  
"Just one more prison cell, you know here it is Link?" Mirren queried. The Hero of Time nodded.  
  
"Yep, just hold on tight and we'll get going!" he replied, and took out the Longshot. Mirren wrapped his arms around his big brother, as if he were hugging him in way. Link then fired out the chain, and it stuck directly onto the vines that wilted over the one way. It pulled them up to it, and then the chain went back into the Longshot as they clenched their hands onto the lighter green vies. They quickly shimmied up them, and then dashed through the left doorway and across the dining hall. After going up another ramp way, they came outside on another ledge, and dropped down to a lower ledge beneath them. The two ran through the doorway, made a right down the hallway, but instantly stopped to behold one of the giant cobras before them. It hissed at them rancorously and maliciously, and bared its glimmering, acute, horrendous fangs.  
  
"How 'bout this bro, I'll take care of this big ol' snake while you go to the other room and free the rest of the Gerudos" Mirren insinuated. Link nodded.  
  
"Sounds good, get 'em Mirren!" he shouted. Mirren in a flash then dived at the giant cobra, and sent a slice at its dark red belly. The tip of his greatsword severed its skin, and it bellowed a shrill roar of pain. Link made a break for it, and made his way down the other hallway to the last prison cell. Mirren endeavored a thrust, but the cobra cocked its body to evade it, and lashed out with its fangs. They sliced right through Mirren's hand, and he grunted in pain as he dropped his word and backed off clutching his bleeding hand. The cobra leapt at him, and at a great speed wrapped its body around Mirren's. It began to compress the boy within its bulky body, crushing his bones as it applied more pressure. Mirren winced from the agony, and began to squirm around a bit. His body throbbed, but soon he managed to free his arms, and he grabbed his longbow from his back. In a flash he loaded up an arrow, and at point blank range fired it off into that soft part underneath the cobra's jaw. It hissed it anguish, and let got of Mirren as it thrashed around from the pain.  
  
Link had made it into the room with the cell, but the second he ran in he knew he was in a bit of trouble. A battled-hardened Iron Knuckle stood at each corner, battle-axe ready to dice up Link. They had begun advancing upon him, and the Hero of Time knew he was in a dilemma. Luckily though, he had already began charging up the Master Sword, and got in a certain battle position. It had started to glow blue a few seconds ago, but finally illuminated with a vivid, vibrant orangey-red color. Link screamed in fury, and did a massive spin attack that created an orange circle of energy as he passed by. Every Iron Knuckle was killed once it got hit, and when Link stopped, he went over to the cell and destroyed the lock. He opened up the door, and thirteen Gerudos came out, all different looking than the normal ones from before. Eight of them had red hair that barely reached their shoulders, ankle length pants with a maroon flanking the top, white sleeveless vests, and a maroon breast strap. Five were the Gerudos the original Link had fought before to free the carpenters. They were known as the Gerudo Thieves, but now turned into more of the elite battalion of the Gerudo. Their pants were red, and like most Gerudos had fiery red pony- tailed hair. Their ankle length pants were also red, and over their mouths were brick red vales. Their breast straps were a deep red, as well as their sternum shirts. A golden ball was embedded in a bordering of dark silver, which one was on their head as a brooch, another on their sternums as a brooch, and one was used to hold their ponytails together. The one's face lit up the second she saw Link.  
  
"Link! Oh man its so great see you!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Same here" he replied with a smile, "you alright Sabarru?" She nodded.  
  
"Now that you're here! We're finally free because of you! Thanks a lot!"  
  
"I'm glad for you too, but right now we gotta go get you get you guys some weaponry to help out with the battle outside, and seeing as how there's nothing in here you'll need to find something..."  
  
"No problem Link, I know where the stuff is, just follow us in case we need some help around the way!" Sabarru interrupted, and took off down the hall as the Gerudos and Link followed her. Soon they caught up with Mirren, who had finally killed the giant cobra, and began running with them.  
  
Soon they all came outside, and Sabarru knew where they needed to go get some weaponry. She grabbed Mirren by the wrist, and jumped up into the air up to another ledge.  
  
"Come on!" she shouted as she leapt up. Mirren's eyes bugged out from the velocity of the ride, and still seemed a bit traumatized once she landed. Sabarru continued running though, and jumped down to another ledge. "Don't worry kid just jump!" she yelled to him. Mirren gulped, and seemed averse to do so, but eventually took a running start and bounded off to the ledge to the one below. He screamed as he came plummeting down from a bit of intensity, and managed to land perfectly on his feet. The two began running down the hallway straight through the doorway, and the other Gerudos and Link followed. Up ahead was a giant cobra, and it hissed at them spitefully. Within another second though, Mirren silenced it with an arrow shot from his longbow. They all turned down the hallway, and in a smaller room ahead with a table, a few wooden stump-stools and some bookcases were two more giant cobra. Sabarru smirked. "These guys are mine..." The fierce Gerudo then reached at her sides and in a flash grabbed two somewhat large, golden rings with a curved, short blade on each. She came at the snakes like a lance, stabbing one in forehead, thrusting her second ring-blade in the other cobra's chest, and then finishing that one off with a slash to the throat. They both dropped dead, and Sabarru removed her ring-blades from them- both covered in crimson blood. She slipped them away, and then grabbed a twin-spiked spear on the table which blades were curved as all others. "I don't think we'll need you guys with us anymore, go help somewhere else!" she called out to Link and Mirren as the other Gerudos raced up the ramp way. Link nodded.  
  
"Gotcha!"he said back. Sabarru nodded, and began running alongside her amazon brethren. The Hero of Time looked down at his little brother. "Ready?"  
  
"You bet" Mirren answered. Link nodded.  
  
"Alright, now to the main hall..."

* * *

Sabarru had dashed passed all the other Gerudos now, and jumped up into the air and over the wall of stone that blockaded the ramp. The others jumped over too, and trailed behind her. She kept running and running, and soon came to the lookout nest that also served as a diminutive armory, the place to drop prisoners in the pit, and as a sniper post. Up there were three Iron Knuckles which were firing off crossbow bolts at the Gerudos, but instantaneously stopped the second Sabarru leapt at them. With one flying kick she sent an Iron Knuckle plummeting over the railing and down onto the battlefield. Then she did an uppercut to another, which cut it in two. The final metal warrior tried to shoot her with his crossbow, but to no avail once she beheaded him with one clean cut of her twin bladed spear.

* * *

Alsay and Nabooru were doing an exceptional job battling against the Iron Knuckles. Throughout the time that Link and Mirren had been on their excursion emancipating all the incarcerated Gerudos, they managed to take out all of the Iron Knuckles, and were now battling against the dragon warriors, who were bigger than the others, and much tougher. The one Alsay was fighting was the emerald one, while Nabooru on the other hand dueled with the sapphire colored one. Though both of these monsters had the same characteristic- frightening black eyes.  
  
Alsay slashed inexorably against her dragon warrior. Every single second another slash of one her twin scimitars was sent at the metal warrior, though every time it was able to block it with his huge sword that was almost in the shape of an arch at the top. Sparks were flying everywhere from the fray, and Alsay's eyes hardened as she began to grow a bit goaded. After a few minutes though, one swift thrust flew at the dragon warrior's left shoulder, and one of Alsay's scimitars dug straight in. With a low grunt the beast staggered backgrounds, though quickly gaining his feet back. Alsay leapt at him, though as she came down upon the dragon warrior, the hilt of his sword met with her forehead. Crying out in pain she flew background, her head throbbing. The girl landed hard on the ground, and lay wincing in pain as she grinded her teeth and clasped one hand about her forehead. The monster pressed on, slowly advancing over to her. Out of the corner of one eye, she noticed him, and quickly getting up rushed at him once again. Once again she began an assault of slashes, though every time the dragon warrior blocked them. Soon though, her attacked slowed down, and the soldier took advantage. He sent a powerful swipe at her, and she just managed to raise up both scimitars and block the shot. Unfortunately, the blow was so mighty that even when she prevented it from striking her body; she was sent flying and crashed hard on the ground. As she lay wincing and gritting her teeth in pain, the dragon warrior began charging at her with his sword raised behind his head. Once he was a mere five feet from her, suddenly Alsay slammed her scimitar tips into the ground, and swung up with her legs; kicking the beast warrior hard on the head. It staggered and groaned in pain a bit from the force, and Alsay got up. She then thrust one scimitar into its lower body, and then the other. Unleashing a loud roar of agony, the dragon warrior's eyes widened, and quickly freed itself from the blades, writhing in pain as blood flowed from his ravaged stomach. For such a beautiful young woman- Alsay was one tough warrior!  
  
Nabooru fought against her dragon warrior using only one scimitar, though showed that she had no tribulations with it. So far the two had been in a standoff. Nabooru was incessantly showering the beast warrior with slashes of her mighty curved sword which actually had a rather large blade though, all of them were blocked. The same went for the dragon warrior. It had already sent a multitude of blows with his huge blade which was only a one-edged sword, but painted dark blue in the middle of the flat sides of the blade at the Sage of Spirit, though every time Nabooru either parried it with her scimitar or evaded it with a gracefully leap or bound. As the fight continued though, the green dragon warrior sent a vicious swipe at her legs, and with ease the tip of the sword cut clear through her legs. Crying out in agony she fell to her knees, and blood flowed freely from her wounds, staining her pants. Kneeling down wincing and grunting in pain, she held her gashes as the dragon warrior came at her again. This time though, even in a weakened position, she managed to do a vertical slash at his thigh with her scimitar- and it connected perfectly. It cut clear through the beast's hide, and growling in pain and it staggered backwards as his wound too bled. Nabooru now got up, and took the opportunity to continue attacking. Clasping her hand harder about her hilt, she ran at the dragon warrior- prepared to dice him up.  
  
But instead, it suddenly lashed out at her with his sword, slamming the flat of it against her body. Yelling out in pain, she was sent flying form the massive blow, and slid across the floor. Once she stopped, she lay groaning her pain, her entire side throbbing form the force of the blow. Taking advantage of the situation, the dragon warrior charged at her, his sword ready to cleave her in two. The Sage of Spirit watched his oncoming rush, and as he got closer and closer, thought up of a plan. Luckily, one came to mind in time, and the dragon warrior did too powerful of a vertical slash as she rolled away, and got his blade stuck in the floor. Nabooru rushed at him, and as she came by him her scimitar sliced straight through the dragon warrior's side. Blood sprayed from the gruesome wound, and the beast trembled for a few seconds before crying out in agony. Nabooru stood up, and smirked.  
  
"Nice job! We know how to kick some major butt!" Alsay shouted to her. The Sage of Spirit turned to her and smiled.  
  
"Ya got that right, we're cleanin' house!!" she replied.  
  
"It feels good to be fightin' alongside you again..." Alsay stated. Nabooru's smile widened a tiny bit.  
  
"Same here my old fiend..." Suddenly then they both noticed that the dragon warriors were somehow getting up- even with the terrible wounds. They staggered as blood still poured from their cuts, but intensified and ready to fight. Alsay and Nabooru also got their weapons ready, and glared at their battered adversaries. Suddenly though both dragon warriors made a gasping like sound, and as their mouths dropped and their eyes bugged out they made several choking-like sounds. They began to shake a bit, and soon fell limp to the ground- with arrows in their backs. Alsay and Nabooru both looked a bit taken aback and perplexed by what just occurred, but once they caught a glimpse of who stood down the hallway holding a bow apiece their eyes and faces lit up.  
  
"Don't tell me ya thought we'd forget about you two!?" Link called out to them as he smirked.  
  
"I mean God we may be men but you guys know you can trust us and love us!" Mirren added as he smiled and held the crystal. Alsay's and Nabooru's face but beamed to behold the two brotherly warriors, and with pure joy in their expressions ran over to them.  
  
"Hey guys! Great to see ya!" Nabooru stated. Link smiled and nodded.  
  
"Same here you two. I must say, you guys seem to know how to handle dragon warriors rather well..." he replied smirking a bit. Alsay rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well perhaps if you two hadn't busted into our fight we could've shown you two that we would've won anyways..." she added. Everyone chuckled. "So, you guys finish your job I take it?" Mirren nodded.  
  
"You bet!" the child exclaimed, "we freed every single Gerudo, and took out all the troops and monsters here inside the fort. Everyone's outside kicking all those cobras and Dinolfos' butts!" Alsay smiled at the boy, and patted him on the head.  
  
"Then let's go see how they're doing..." the girl said, and with that all four of them took off down the hallways at full speed. With the wind blowing in their faces and sending their hair flying back, they all prepared to see what the war was like outside. Would it be total annihilation of the Gerudos? Would it be total annihilation of the enemy troops? Or would there be so much bloodshed one could not tell who was the current victor...?  
  
Finally they dashed through one door, and were outside on one of the lower roofs of the fortress. Looking out, they saw the Gerudos, Tarrsus, Impa and Gorida shattering the enemy lines as soon all of them retreated into the desert. Nabooru's face lit up again, and Alsay felt her heart soar. The wave of Gerudos then turned around to the fort, and saw the two warrior brothers, their great Hylian friend Alsay, and their incredible leader. The Sage of Spirit smiled.  
  
"Congratulations all! We have driven out the enemy and claimed victory over them! We've won! The fort is ours again!!!" she cried out. And with that, everyone raised their arms and weapons into the air and cheered in celebration for the win back for Gerudo Fortress. 


End file.
